I need some OCs!
by writingmoon
Summary: Submit an OC for my story! Apply by review or PM. Submissions CLOSED.
1. Form

Hello! As you can see, I'm writing a story featuring OCs (this is not my first story, don't worry). I will need as many demigods as possible, but ONLY demigods (no demititans, or demiprimordials).

The story will take place several years after PJO & HoO, but I'd like to avoid their children. Thanks.

Also, please, try to not only submit children of the Big 3. I accept Romans and Legacy as well, but no children of maiden goddesses (Hera, Artemis, Hestia, etc). And don't go too overboard with the powers.

Here is the form (PLEASE WRITE THE NAME OF YOUR CHARACTER IN THE SUBJECT IF YOU CHOOSE TO WRITE A PM):

**Full name:**

**Nicknames?**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Family:**

**History: **

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Flaws (include fatal flaw):**

**Powers:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Any Magical Object?**

**Romance? **

**Sexual orientation:**

**Anything Else:**

I'll try to post a first batch as soon as possible, but you can always submit more OCs after that. Thanks to all of you who submit!


	2. First group

Hi guys! Here is the first group of demigods – those won't all be the main characters, but they are the one I like the best. I'll probably use one of your OCs as main character instead of one of mine, and the others will have a significant role in the story as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Greeks – Camp Half-Blood<strong>

Amber, Lucia: daughter of Apollo, 15 (by _XxThalicoRULZxX_).

Berthold, Michael: son of Ares, 15 (by _Guest12345678910_).

Berthold, Rowan: son of Ares, 15 (by _Guest12345678910_).

Blayke, Zander: son of Melinoe, 15 (by _XxThalicoRULZxX_.

Catterall, Callum: son of Pheme, 17 (by _MrKlonam_).

Charee, Lorelei: daughter of Aphrodite, 14 (by _Imagination13_).

Coyle, Cassandra: daughter of Athena, 16 (by _C. J. Selgas_).

Grey, Tiana: daughter of Hecate, 15 (by _Innoc3ntKitt3n_).

Hùdor, Cassandra: daughter of Poseidon, 16 (by _LookingForAPensword_).

Thorpe, Jayden: son of Nike, 16 (by _ 54_).

Vitale, Alexandra: daughter of Apollo, 14 (by _PhoebeLyrac_).

**Romans – Camp Jupiter**

Bernstein, Gareth: son of Trivia, 17 (by _scrawlx1012_).

O'Conner, Jacob: son of Athena, 16 (by _sonofthetrigod_).

* * *

><p>If your OC is not in this group, don't despair! This list is not fixed yet, and it may change in the future. Also, <strong>ADMISSIONS ARE STILL OPEN! I NEED LOTS OF OCS! <strong>

IF YOU ARE SENDING ME AN OC BY PM, PLEASE WRITE THE NAME OF THE CHARACTER IN THE TITLE. Thanks!


	3. Second group

Hi there! Thank you again for responding so quickly. I think I'm going to keep the admissions open until the end of the week. Keep submitting!

Your characters are all interesting, but I **really need more Romans**, and don't forget that originality is what I'm looking for (and by that I **don't** mean a sob story, a weird physique or incredible powers but a personality that no one else has).

So here is the second group, with new characters preceded by a →:

* * *

><p><strong>Greeks – Camp Half-Blood<strong>

Amber, Lucia: daughter of Apollo, 15 (by _XxThalicoRULZxX_).

→ Beckman, Bridgette: daughter of Apollo, 15 (by _PinkFan-Gurl_).

Berthold, Michael: son of Ares, 15 (by _Guest12345678910_).

Berthold, Rowan: son of Ares, 15 (by _Guest12345678910_).

→ Black, Nathalie: daughter of Zeus, 15 (by _Soldier Of The Mist_).

→ Blanco, Martina: daughter of Apollo, 16 (by _lauraosnes_).

Blayke, Zander: son of Melinoe, 15 (by _XxThalicoRULZxX_).

→ Tristana Burke: daughter of Enyo, 13 (by _MrKlonam_).

Catterall, Callum: son of Pheme, 17 (by _MrKlonam_).

Charee, Lorelei: daughter of Aphrodite, 14 (by _Imagination13_).

Coyle, Cassandra: daughter of Athena, 16 (by _C. J. Selgas_).

Grey, Tiana: daughter of Hecate, 15 (by _Innoc3ntKitt3n_).

→ Havoc, Alexandra: daughter of Khione, 14 (by _HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185_).

Hùdor, Cassandra/Saige: daughter of Poseidon, 16 (by _LookingForAPensword_).

→ Kraken, Peter: son of Hephaestus, 9 (by _Some Random Guy_).

→ Lancaster, Hazel: daughter of Hecate, 16 (by _shadoweater22_).

→ Potus, Emerina: daughter of Athena, 13 (by _Lilac Demetrius_).

→ Rodger, Max: son of Zeus, 25 (by _Wizzy_).

→ Rodriguez, Antonio: son of Hermes, 17 (by _Ornstein the Dragon Slayer_).

→ Slater, Jennifer: daughter of Athena, 15 (by _annabeth the wise girl_).

→ Smith, Raymond: son of Demeter, 16 (by _Soldier Of The Mist_).

Thorpe, Jayden: son of Nike, 16 (by _ 54_).

Vitale, Alexandra: daughter of Apollo, 14 (by _PhoebeLyrac_).

→ Warren, Helena: daughter of Thanatos, 15 (by _misszayy-5_).

Wraith, Caden: son of Thanatos, 16 (by _Demonfox25_).

**Romans – Camp Jupiter**

Bernstein, Gareth: son of Trivia, 17 (by _scrawlx1012_).

→ Dawson, Aelin: daughter of Bellona, 17 (by _LookingForAPensword_).

→ Delacroix, Franny: daughter of Venus, 18 (by _LeaderofBrooklyn_)

→ Nixon, Thales: son of Ceres, 15 (by _Kisaragi Rune_).

O'Conner, Jacob: son of Athena, 16 (by _sonofthetrigod_).

* * *

><p>If your OC is not in this group, don't despair! This list is not fixed yet, and it may change in the future. Also, <strong>ADMISSIONS ARE STILL OPEN! I NEED LOTS OF OCS! <strong>

IF YOU ARE SENDING ME AN OC BY PM, PLEASE WRITE THE NAME OF THE CHARACTER IN THE TITLE. Thanks!

Also, please read this list before submitting not to have twice the same name.


	4. Third group

Hi for the fourth time!

Well. You guys answered so quickly, it was really amazing. I think **I'll keep the admissions open until the end of the week**, but then I'll certainly close - I have many, many characters. Someone asked me if I'd post the profiles of those I'm keeping, and, why not? Do you want to read them?

Also, you have to understand that all these characters won't be the main characters. I'll update my final choice by the end of the week. Again, if you submit via PM, **please write the name of your character in the title**. They're way easier to sort when I have ten of them at the same time.

So here is the third group, with new characters preceded by a →:

* * *

><p><strong>Greeks – Camp Half-Blood<strong>

Amber, Lucia: daughter of Apollo, 15 (by _XxThalicoRULZxX_).

Beckman, Bridgette: daughter of Apollo, 15 (by _PinkFan-Gurl_).

Berthold, Michael: son of Ares, 15 (by _Guest12345678910_).

Berthold, Rowan: son of Ares, 15 (by _Guest12345678910_).

Black, Nathalie: daughter of Zeus, 15 (by _Soldier Of The Mist_).

Blanco, Martina: daughter of Apollo, 16 (by _lauraosnes_).

Blayke, Zander: son of Melinoe, 15 (by _XxThalicoRULZxX_).

Tristana Burke: daughter of Enyo, 13 (by _MrKlonam_).

Catterall, Callum: son of Pheme, 17 (by _MrKlonam_).

Charee, Lorelei: daughter of Aphrodite, 14 (by _Imagination13_).

Coyle, Cassandra: daughter of Athena, 16 (by _C. J. Selgas_).

Grey, Tiana: daughter of Hecate, 15 (by _Innoc3ntKitt3n_).

Havoc, Alexandra: daughter of Khione, 14 (by _HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185_).

Hùdor, Cassandra/Saige: daughter of Poseidon, 16 (by _LookingForAPensword_).

Kraken, Peter: son of Hephaestus, 9 (by _Some_ _Random_ _Guy_).

Lancaster, Hazel: daughter of Hecate, 16 (by _shadoweater22_).

→ Moore, Caleb: son of Dionysus, 16 (by _yo-yo_).

Potus, Emerina: daughter of Athena, 13 (by _Lilac_ _Demetrius_).

Rodger, Max: son of Zeus, 25 (by _Wizzy_).

Rodriguez, Antonio: son of Hermes, 17 (by _Ornstein the Dragon Slayer_).

Slater, Jennifer: daughter of Athena, 15 (by _annabeth the wise girl_).

Smith, Raymond: son of Demeter, 16 (by _Soldier_ _Of_ _The_ _Mist_).

Thorpe, Jayden: son of Nike, 16 (by _ 54_).

Vitale, Alexandra: daughter of Apollo, 14 (by _PhoebeLyrac_).

→ Walker, Aaron: son of Nike, 17 (by _Kyrian Hunter_).

Warren, Helena: daughter of Thanatos, 15 (by _misszayy-5_).

Wraith, Caden: son of Thanatos, 16 (by _Demonfox25_).

**Romans – Camp Jupiter**

→ Anderson, Marina: daughter of Neptune, 15 (by _yo-yo_).

→ Baker, Mark: son of Janus, 13 (by _yo-yo_).

Bernstein, Gareth: son of Trivia, 17 (by _scrawlx1012_).

→ Carter, Edward: son of Apollo, 16 (by _yo-yo_).

→ Collins, Evelyn: daughter of Bellona, 17 (by _Wanderstar_).

Dawson, Aelin: daughter of Bellona, 17 (by _LookingForAPensword_).

Delacroix, Franny: daughter of Venus, 18 (by _LeaderofBrooklyn_)

→ Hall, Thomas: son of Apollo, 18 (by _ 54_).

→ Hughues, Chris: son of Fortuna, 18 (by _sonofthetrigod_).

→ Matthews, Penelope: daughter of Proserpina, 18 (by _sonofthetrigod_).

→ Martin, Ember: daughter of Flora, 15 (by _The Gummy Bears Are Coming_).

Nixon, Thales: son of Ceres, 15 (by _Kisaragi_ _Rune_).

O'Conner, Jacob: son of Athena, 16 (by _sonofthetrigod_).

→ Philips, Ethan: son of Jupiter, 16 (by _LookingForAPensword_).

→ Song, Lena: daughter of Vulcan, 15 (by _LookingForAPensword_).

→ Santiago, Andrew: son of Vulcan, 16 (by _Tranquil as a Nindroid_).

* * *

><p>(Also, for the writer who submitted Thomas Hall and Jayden Thorpe, I'm really sorry, but the site doesn't want me to write your name... I tried six times, it was deleted each time. All I ever get is '54'. Sorry).<p> 


	5. Fourth group

Hi guys! Sorry, I know this is late and I said I'd post during the weekend, but, eh.

So here is the final batch; I'll post the list of main characters later today, and the profiles whenever I'm finished.

New characters preceded by a →:

**Greeks – Camp Half-Blood**

Amber, Lucia: daughter of Apollo, 15 (by _XxThalicoRULZxX_).

Beckman, Bridgette: daughter of Apollo, 15 (by _PinkFan-Gurl_).

Berthold, Michael: son of Ares, 15 (by _Guest12345678910_).

Berthold, Rowan: son of Ares, 15 (by _Guest12345678910_).

Black, Nathalie: daughter of Zeus, 15 (by _Soldier Of The Mist_).

Blanco, Martina: daughter of Apollo, 16 (by _lauraosnes_).

Blayke, Zander: son of Melinoe, 15 (by _XxThalicoRULZxX_).

Tristana Burke: daughter of Enyo, 13 (by _MrKlonam_).

Catterall, Callum: son of Pheme, 17 (by _MrKlonam_).

Charee, Lorelei: daughter of Aphrodite, 14 (by _Imagination13_).

Coyle, Cassandra: daughter of Athena, 16 (by _C. J. Selgas_).

Davis, Tiana: daughter of Hecate, 15 (by _Innoc3ntKitt3n_).

→ Gray, Alison: daughter of Tyche, 15 (by _Innoc3ntKitt3n_).

Havoc, Alexandra: daughter of Khione, 14 (by _HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185_).

Hùdor, Cassandra/Saige: daughter of Poseidon, 16 (by _LookingForAPensword_).

→ Khalid, Drake: son of Athena, 17 (by _Mr. High-and-Almighty_).

Kraken, Peter: son of Hephaestus, 9 (by _Some_ _Random_ _Guy_).

Lancaster, Hazel: daughter of Hecate, 16 (by _shadoweater22_).

Moore, Caleb: son of Dionysus, 16 (by _yo-yo_).

Potus, Emerina: daughter of Athena, 13 (by _Lilac_ _Demetrius_).

Rodger, Max: son of Zeus, 25 (by _Wizzy_).

Rodriguez, Antonio: son of Hermes, 17 (by _Ornstein the Dragon Slayer_).

Slater, Jennifer: daughter of Athena, 15 (by _annabeth the wise girl_).

Smith, Raymond: son of Demeter, 16 (by _Soldier_ _Of_ _The_ _Mist_).

Thorpe, Jayden: son of Nike, 16 (by _54_).

Vitale, Alexandra: daughter of Apollo, 14 (by _PhoebeLyrac_).

Walker, Aaron: son of Nike, 17 (by _Kyrian Hunter_).

Warren, Helena: daughter of Thanatos, 15 (by _misszayy-5_).

Wraith, Caden: son of Thanatos, 16 (by _Demonfox25_).

**Romans – Camp Jupiter**

→ Aberash-Hernandez, Amari: daughter of Pluto, 15 (by _LookingForAPensword_).

Anderson, Marina: daughter of Neptune, 15 (by _yo-yo_).

Baker, Mark: son of Janus, 13 (by _yo-yo_).

Bernstein, Gareth: son of Trivia, 17 (by _scrawlx1012_).

→ Bloom, Naomi: daughter of Iris, 17 (by _Girly and Proud_).

Carter, Edward: son of Apollo, 16 (by _yo-yo_).

Collins, Evelyn: daughter of Bellona, 17 (by _Wanderstar_).

Dawson, Aelin: daughter of Bellona, 17 (by _LookingForAPensword_).

Delacroix, Franny: daughter of Venus, 18 (by _LeaderofBrooklyn_)

Hall, Thomas: son of Apollo, 18 (by _54_).

Hughues, Chris: son of Fortuna, 18 (by _sonofthetrigod_).

→ Jones, Skylar: legacy of Jupiter, 14 (by _NoobInArmour_).

→ Khalid, Neil: son of Apollo, 15 (by _Mr. High-and-Almighty_).

→ Lace, Keiryn: daughter of Mercury, 15 (by _Innoc3ntKitt3n_).

Matthews, Penelope: daughter of Proserpina, 18 (by _sonofthetrigod_).

Martin, Ember: daughter of Flora, 15 (by _The Gummy Bears Are Coming_).

Nixon, Thales: son of Ceres, 15 (by _Kisaragi_ _Rune_).

O'Conner, Jacob: son of Athena, 16 (by _sonofthetrigod_).

Philips, Ethan: son of Jupiter, 16 (by _LookingForAPensword_).

Song, Lena: daughter of Vulcan, 15 (by _LookingForAPensword_).

Santiago, Andrew: son of Vulcan, 16 (by _Tranquil as a Nindroid_).


	6. Main characters

Okay, so, no, I haven't given up. But I had to change the plot and basically redo it entirely, so it took time, and then I thought I had posted this, but in fact it was just in my Doc Manager because apparently, my phone refuses to work with FanFiction. Yay.

Here are the six main characters:

**Tiana Davis**, daughter of Hecate, 15 (by _Innoc3ntKitt3n_).

**Cassandra Hùdor**, daughter of Poseidon, 16 (by _LookingForAPensword_).

**Jayden Thorpe**, son of Nike, 16 (by _54_).

**Gareth Bernstein**, son of Trivia, 17 (by _scrawlx1012_).

**Franny Delacroix**, daughter of Venus, 18 (by _LeaderofBrooklyn_)

**Thomas Hall**, son of Apollo, 18 (by _54_).

**Martina** **Blanco** [daughter of Apollo, 16 (by _lauraosnes_)], **Aelin Dawson **[daughter of Bellona, 17 (by _LookingForAPensword_)], **Drake Khalid** [son of Athena, 17 (by _Mr. High-and-Almighty_)], **Neil** **Khalid** [son of Apollo, 15 (by _Mr. High-and-Almighty_)] and **Max** **Rodger** [son of Zeus, 25 (by _Wizzy_)], will also be important characters.

The others will certainly be named or will interact with the protagonists but not as much.


	7. Profiles

**Aaaaaaand here are the profiles. Sorry for the format and grammatical/spelling errors.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amber, Lucia<strong>

• Nickname: Lucy (she really hates this nickname), Luna (because she loves nighttime)  
>• Gender: Female<p>

• Age: 15  
>• Godly Parent: Apollo<br>• Mortal Family: Moira Amber-Jones, Macaria 'Ria' Amber, Age 10  
>• Biography: Lived with an okay relationship with Mom until she remarried Bryon (Jones) and changed her last name to Jones. She hates Bryon because she feels as if he took her 'absent' dad's place. But loves her little half-sister Ria, and has a great influence over her little sister, which could be shown in the way Ria insists on making her last name as Amber. One day, when Lucia was playing with Ria in the park, two hellhounds attacked, giving Lucia barely enough time to hide Ria before she was attacked. She raised her left arm instinctively over her face as a hellhound attacked, creating the scar on her arm, and her dislikehatred of dogs in general. A satyr-she never asked for his name-nearby found her before she was killed, and managed to take her to Camp Half-Blood, and died later because of serious wounds. It lead to her guilt, which could be used against her very easily if the enemy found out. She still misses Ria everyday, as she never left camp after that and thus never knew whether Ria was safe or not.  
>• Appearance: Shoulder-length auburn hair, with slight curls near the end that she attempts to straighten out. Has slightly tanned skin, but is pale compared to her half-siblings. Has purple-bluish eyes that she always hides with dark blue contacts. Has no other specific markings on skin except for a long scar stretching from the back of her left hand to mid-forearm. Has a habit of sending people to the infirmary with 'accidental' arrowspunches when they call her 'Lucy'  
>• Personality: She is loyal to her friends, loves adventures, and is very daring as well as brave. Has a tendency to be aggressive, but is playful and loves teasing, although she isn't the one for pranks. She hates the fact that she can't distinguish playful teasing from truth (She takes insults literally, like "Get lost", "I hate you", etc.), a thing which gets her a lot of taunts from her cabinmate. Has a surprisingly low sense of self-esteem, and always blames things that go wrong on herself.<br>• Likes: Sunlight, Archery, BOOKS, Cats, Night breezes, Stars, Room corners, and Art  
>• Dislikes: Music, Complete darkness, Pink, Spicy foods, Intricatecomplex patterns, Dogs  
>• Flaws: She is unable to tell lies. (So her way around it, is to tell half-truth, but never a lie. Like how Sally did with Percy about his father, that Poseidon was not dead, but lost at sea.)<br>• Powers: Can detct lies flawlessly, perfect accuracy, can do a supersonic taxi-cab whistle, healing, has an unusual ability to cause a fever to others  
>• Weaknesses: Can't face dogs because of her past. Is over-protective of Ria, and will do anything for her. Can't control powers when angry. Has insomnia due to her unnatural addiction to nighttime. Has a temper when angry.<br>• Weapons: Two throwing knives that can change into a bow and quiver full of bronze/silver arrows. • Only once type of weapon can be used at a time.  
>• Romance: Has a lovehate relationship with Zander

• Sexual Orientation of your character: Straight

**Beckman, Bridgette**

• Nicknames: B.B. (on occasion)  
>• Gender: female<br>• Age: 15  
>• Godly Parent: Apollo<br>• Mortal Family: Her mother's name is Amy Whitman and she met Apollo while attending college in Boston to become a nurse. Amy took the last name 'Whitman' after marrying Bridgette's step father James. Bridgette now has a pair of younger twin sisters, Amelia and Scarlett.  
>• History: Bridgette lived with Amy and her step father and siblings until she turned 14, when a satyr named Dalton befriended her in seventh grade and brought her back to camp. Since then, she's been a year round camper since she is a relatively strong demigod as a daughter of Apollo, but she goes home for about a week during major holidays.<br>• Appearance: Curly, golden blond curls that cascade down to her chin (usually down or pulled back by a headband) teal blue eyes, freckles across her cheeks, and a dazzling smile with perfect white teeth, inherited by every kid of Apollo  
>• Personality: Bridgette is very peppy and very limber. She loves making people smile and is hard to infuriate. (This is also because she has a tendency to be a bit oblivious to her surroundings) however, she is not at all dumb or stupid. She hates stereotypical blonde jokes. She becomes very defensive when people undermine her or any of her siblings' intelligence. She isn't so much as a logical planner or impulsive risk taker as much as she is a follower. When playing capture the flag or something, shell look to anybody but herself for guidance, which is one of her biggest flaws<br>• Likes: hanging out with the Aphrodite girls, practicing archery and medicinal stuff, taking walks in the strawberry fields, doing basic gymnastics (backbends, cartwheels, splits, etc)  
>• Dislike: Ares campers, blonde jokes, when her siblings fight, when she's lost in the middle of capture the flag, when she realizes someone was making fun of her, Sprite and Mountain Dew<br>• Hobbies: alot of archery training and hanging out with her siblings. Her main friends are the kids from Demeter so she does alot of outdoor/plant stuff too. She's a relatively good singer too, but her lack of confidence keeps her from showing people  
>• Flaws: lack of confidence and being overly trustworthy<br>• Power: pretty good at archery and medicinal healing  
>• Weapons: bow and arrows<br>• Magical object: nah  
>• Romance: a nice boy from her Hermes or Demeter<br>• Sexual orientation: straight  
>• Anything else: nope<p>

**Berthold, Michael**

• Nickname: Micky, Mic, M-dog (His twin brother calls him this, he hates it.)  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 15  
>• Godly Parent: Ares<br>• Mortal Family: Laura Berthhold (Mother), Frank Arrow (Mother's fiancée)  
>• History: They lived with their mother in San Francisco. When they were ten, they left to go to the half blood camp. Earlier this year their mother sent them a letter saying she's engaged to a man. Rowan was 'meh' about it, Michael was angry about.<br>• Appearance: He's 6ft, muscular, has sun tanned skin, short black crew cut hair, and light brown eyes. He wears a navy blue shirt, black camo jacket, black camo pants, and steel cap brown boots.  
>• Personality: He''s aggressive, impulsive, very hot-tempered, and an idiot.<br>• Likes: Weapons, fights, girls, and sports.  
>• Dislikes: His brother's constant talking, Frank Arrow, peace lovers, Athena's cabin, Apollo's cabin, Hermes' cabin, nerds, and not fighting.<br>• Hobbies: Sword training  
>• Flaws: He's an idiot, he never listens to people, and does things on impulse.<br>• Powers: His axe can cut through nearly anything.  
>• Weapon(s): A large Battle axe.<br>• Any Magical Object? His axe turns into a baseball bat.  
>• Romance? He has a crush on one of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin.<br>• Sexual orientation: Straight

**Berthold, Rowan**

• Nickname: Row  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 15  
>• Godly Parent: Ares<br>• Mortal Family: (In Michael's bio)  
>• History: (In Michael's bio)<br>• Appearance: He looks like Michael, just he's less muscular and has medium length hair. He wears a aqua blue shirt, red cargo pants, and white sneakers.  
>• Personality: He's personality is quite different from Michael, maybe even the rest of the Ares' cabin, he's happy, mischief, childish, and quite lazy at times. He also likes to make fun of his brother about he's crush as well.<br>• Likes: Pranks, food, video games, dogs, and comic books.  
>• Dislikes: Sports, constant fighting, the colour pink, and the Aphrodite cabin.<br>• Hobbies: Video games and pranking.  
>• Flaws: He's afraid of heights and smack talks everyone without thinking about the consequences.<br>• Powers: None  
>• Weapon(s): Duel swords<br>• Magical Object? His swords turn into two pens.  
>• Romance? He doesn't like romances; he's a "Bros before Hoes" type of guy.<br>• Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
>• Anything Else: He has a pet monkey, named Rex, who's a white faced Capuchin.<p>

**Black, Nathalie**

• Nicknames: Talie, Nat, B.B.  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 15  
>• Godly Parent: Zeus<br>• Mortal Family: Phoebe Black-Mother  
>• History: Phoebe was riding on a plane towards New York when the plane started fall. She heard the screaming of other. Phoebe look to her right expecting to see her mother's scared face, but she only saw an empty chair. Phoebe's mother disowned her and sent her to live with her aunt. Phoebe started to cry when a man approached her. He told her everything was going to be alright. After that the plane stopped falling and continued to New York. She and the man went out for three months and found out Phoebe was pregnant on the third month. A few years later, Phoebe had her own home and a daughter. Natalie, Phoebe's daughter, slowly began to suspect what she was when she shocked a boy with one touch. When Natalie turned twelve, a simple game of tag went to Tartarus. The girls she was playing with were empousi. She ran away until she felt on the ground with her ankle twisted. Suddenly, a knife was thrown killing all the empousi. A girl took Natalie to Camp Half Blood where she was claimed immediantly.<br>• Appearance: Wavy brown hair, pale skin, electric blue eyes, pink lips, 5'6, likes to wear hunting clothes  
>• Personality: Confident, brave, stubborn, helpful, selfless, overthinker<br>• Likes: Anything related to the sky  
>• Dislikes: Tight spaces, drowning, and being Aphrodited (beautified)<br>• Hobbies: flying, hunting, reading  
>• Flaws: Anger<br>• Powers: lightning and flying  
>• Weapons: Bow and arrows, daggers<br>• Any Magic Object?: A silver necklace with weapon charms that she can use for battle  
>• Romance: Crush on Apollo boy<br>• Sexual Orientation?: Straight  
>• Anything Else?: Her motto is "You think your the best? Then be the best!"<p>

**Blanco, Martina**

• Nicknames? Tini  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 16  
>• Godly Parent: Apollo<br>• Mortal Family: She has a mom named Vanessa who is 35 and a younger brother named Jorge, who is 7. She also has a step-father named Tomas who is 37.  
>• History: Martina's mom has been a professional singer for many years and while she was on tour in America, she met Apollo and they hit it off and along came Martina. Martina was raised in Buenos Aires, her mom's hometown, and lived there till she was almost twelve. Vanessa gave up her professional career after Martina was born and taught music at an exclusive performing arts school in Buenos Aires. Martina studied there for many years, falling in love with singing and performing. When Martina was five, her mother married a man named Thomas and two years later, Jorge came along. When Martina was almost twelve, Vanessa knew that since her daughter was a demigod, the monsters would soon come along so she moved to New York so she could be close the Camp Half-Blood. Martina didn't like America at first, but grew to love it, mostly because of her new performing arts school and because of Camp Half-Blood. She first went to camp the summer after her twelfth birthday after she was attacked by a monster after a performance at school.<br>• Appearance: Martina has shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights added in. She has light brown eyes and is about 5'6''. She weighs about 112 lbs and has olive skin tone. She has a very girly style and would usually wear a perplum top, a belt around the middle of the shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans, and a pair of heels. If you want to see an example of her style, look up Ludmilla from the show Violetta and that's what I base most of her style off of. For an example of her appearance and how I see her, look up Martina Stoessel.  
>• Personality: Martina is the girl who knows what she wants in life and will do anything to get it. She wants to a professional singer, a superstar in the world of music. And when I say she'll do anything to get there, I mean anything. Break a few hearts? No problem. Take away an opportunity of another? Easy peasy. Blackmail and sabotage? Some of her favorite activites. She's got plenty of enemies and a good amount of people fear her, but most just do what she says out of fear. She may not be the most book smart (she blames the dyslexia), but she's quick on her feet and can fix a situation in the snap of a finger. While she does seem like a cold hearted girl, which she can be, if you take the time to peel back the many layers of her, you'll find a sweet girl woh just wants to reach her dreams.<br>• Likes: Singing, performing, sushi, puppies, archery, and hot guys  
>• Dislikes: Snakes, heights, people who try to beat her out for a part, people who try to stop her from reaching her goals<br>• Hobbies: Singing, playing the piano and guitar, perfoming, archery (though only her friends at Camp know)  
>• Flaws (include fatal flaw): Her fatal flaw is that instead of trying to get along with people, she chooses to be rude and tries to put others down to bring herself up. She also isn't the fastest person in the world.<br>• Powers: She is extremly good with a bow and arrow and is pretty good with medicine, as she tries to step up if there's an emergency. Most the time she just leaves it to her siblings. Also, if she tries really hard and sings a certain Spanish lullaby, she can lure people to sleep.  
>• Weapon(s): Bow and Arrow and a dagger she keeps in her boot.<br>• Any Magical Object? Nope, none  
>• Romance? Yes, if you wnat her to have some. If you do, I think it would be good for her to have a guy who sees past her cold exterior and finds the good inside of her.<br>• Sexual orientation: Straight  
>• Anything Else: She is fluent in both Spanish and English. When she gets really mad, she'll start swearing and threatening people in Spanish.<p>

**Blayke, Zander**

• Age: 15  
>• Gender: Male<p>

• Godly Parent: Melinoe  
>• Mortal Family: Cameron Blayke, Aria Blayke, Age 8Deceased  
>• Personality: Is cold and guarded. Untrusting as well as manipulative. Is rarely sympathetic, and generally keeps to himself. Has a slight masochistic tendency. Generally hard to approach, and even harder to carry a conversation with.<br>• Appearance: Shaggy jet black hair, eyes that shift colors from pale gray to pitch black. Is really pale, and basically reminds people of a vampire, minus the red eyes. Wears gold eyeliner that emphasizes his creepy eyes. Usually has an hauntingly expressionless face, or a tiny smirk. His eyes induce visions of whoever's looking straight into his eyes of their own death, when it's a pitch black color. Normally, it's an ashen gray color.  
>• History: Doesn't remember where he lived. Father died when he was a baby, and was raised in a poor orphanage that treated him badly. He ran away at age 11, and was stuck in the Lotus Casino accidentally until he secretly followed Nico and Bianca di Angelo out of the casino. TRAVELED on his own, and was in the Titan's war. Came to camp after Percy Jackson made Zeus promise to grant general amnesty to all minor godsgoddesses.  
>• Likes:Darkness, Cold, Scaring people, Being in control, Being alone, Pain<br>• Dislikes: Crowds, Happiness, Olympian kids (minus Hades' children. He mildly tolerates them), Pity, Comfort, Betrayal  
>• Flaws: Anyone who resembles Aria is a big weakness for him. Eyes adjust more slowly than normal demigods to sudden bright light, leaving him defenseless. Has a tiny soft spot for orphans. Wolves. Fatal flaw is holding grudges<br>• Powers: Can turn transparent/invisible, and also can become semi-solid, in which everything passes straight through him excepting Stygian Iron and Stygian Ice. Has PERFECT VISION in even complete darkness. Can summon ghosts without offerings, though he cannot control nor summon skeletons. Can understand what a ghost says, even if it's a nonsense chittering to others. Can physically grab a ghost. He can take on the appearance of the dead people in a person's life, using guilt and anger from the person as an ally or as an advantage in battle. He then uses this to destroy them.  
>• Weapons: Long Stygian Iron dagger etched with φάντασμα (fántasma) in silver, Greek for 'Phantom', that can lengthen into a wicked sharp sword when needed.<br>• Sexual Orientation of your character: Bisexual  
>• Romance: Lovehate with Lucia. Appears to enjoy antagonizing her.

**Burke, Tristana**

• Nickname: Tana (Father's nickname for her), Red (Not a friendly nickname), Short (By some geeks at her school at it spread also unfriendly)  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 13  
>• Godly Parent: Enyo (Apparently Bellona's Greek counterpart)<br>• Mortal Family: Angus Burke (Father), Brady Burke (Father's Brother, Uncle), John Burke (Cousin), Jake Burke (Cousin), Rachel Burke (Aunt). Btw they have Irish Ancestry.  
>• History: Tristana was born to Angus and Enyo when they met at a barfight in a pub in New York and then went drinking and fighting people in pubs. Tristana was then born and her father kept drinking but slightly less, but soon stopped drinking as much once Tristana's abilities started to peek through and he had to keep it all under control. She then got older and started school, at school she had few friends with most making fun of her hair which was red and how when she got angry her whole face started to go red, even some of the iris of the eyes. Then later in life she got called short even though she was tall because some kids realised she had the same name as a short video game character in a popular game. She has a good relationship with her father and her cousins who she torments every time she sees them and vice versa, the way she found out she was a half-blood is when a satyr scented her.<br>• Appearance: She is a tall red headed girl with freckles all over and green eyes.  
>• Personality: She is easy to anger when she gets angry tends to want to destroy something of the person who angered her, she is restless and likes things that are calm.<br>• Likes: Calm, Flowers, Trees, Dancing.  
>• Dislikes: People, Crowded Areas, Potato Jokes.<br>• Hobbies: Dancing, Floristry.  
>• Flaws (Includes Fatal Flaw): Her fatal flaw is Anger, if she gets to angry her attempts to get revenge or even can cause her to get in danger etc.<br>• Powers: Her iris and face turn a tiny bit red, if she focuses she can cause small areas of destruction like snapping a chair leg etc. She also gets a boost strength.  
>• Weapons: Sword with an engraving of Enyo on it.<br>• Magical Objects: The Celestial Bronze of the sword plus as well as glowing hotter when Tristana is using her powers.  
>• Romance: None at current.<br>• Sexual Orientation: Bisexual, doesn't know at 13 though :P  
>• Anything Else: Nah.<p>

**Catterall, Callum**

• Nickname: CC  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 17  
>• Godly Parent: Pheme<br>• Mortal Family: Father (Percy Catterall), Aunt (Elly Micheals), Uncle (Jacob Micheals)  
>• History: His father died when he was 14 from Liver Cancer and he now lives with his father's sister Elly and her husband. He is impartial to environment and just wants to be somewhere near where the action is going down.<br>• Appearance: Slightly tanned Caucasian with brown hair and blue eyes, usually wearing hoodies and jeans.  
>• Personality: His personality is that he wants to be around wherever there is things happening so as to get the latest rumours and gossip and then he can't help but start the word going around camp. He also is rather laid back with but whenever members of the Aphrodite cabin are involved he tends to get way more competitive and slightly jealous as they compete for rumours etc. Often argues with Children of Athena as they are first to see through rumours and gossip.<br>• Likes: Salmon, Archery, Gossip, Sushi, Crabs, Yellow, Missouri.  
>• Dislikes: Austin (Texas), Tuna, Children of Athena, Black, Potatoes.<br>• Hobbies: Archery, Gossip, Fishing.  
>• Flaws (Include Fatal Flaw): His Fatal Flaw is curiosity always wanting to be as close to the action to see new rumours and to see if gossip and rumours are true. His other flaws include being quick to judge and a little lackadaisical sometimes.<br>• Powers: He has the power to project his voice into peoples minds allowing him to communicate faster and spread the word of things faster, he can also see further, zooming in on targets from a distance as well.  
>• Weapons: A longbow with an quiver with a window clumsily painted on. He also keeps a celestial bronze dagger by his side in case he needs it for close combat.<br>• Magical Objects: Apart from celestial bronze he only has a gift from his mother allowing hear rumours about himself.  
>• Romance: No one as of yet.<br>• Sexual Orientation: Hetero.  
>• Anything Else: Nope.<p>

**Charee, Lorelei**

• Nickname: Lori  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 14  
>• Godly Parent: Aphrodite<br>• Mortal Family: Devin Charee- father, owns a florist shop in New York; Sarah Charee- stepmom; Autumn- little sis  
>• History: Her dad raised her to be just like how her remembered her mother: sweet, nice, and loves to help others. When Lori turned 5, he remarried a woman named Sarah, whose was extremely nice and treated her like her own daughter. Devin and Sarah had Lori's little sister when she was 6. Lori was never jealous of her sister, or anyone. She had a couple of friends at school, but when she was told to go to CHB when she was 12, she didn't mind leaving and going somewhere new.<br>• Appearance: Caramel straight hair, porcelain skin, brown eyes. She wears shirts that are modest but hug her curves and shorts (not booty shorts).  
>• Personality: Sweet, always wanting others to be happy before her. Lori isn't stupid, and hates stereotypes. She's friendly, and tries to never wear makeup. She's quite outgoing and likes going outdoors despite most of her cabin's complaints.<br>• Likes: flowers, outdoors, sword fighting/archery  
>• Dislikes: makeup, stereotypes, naiads<br>• Hobbies: Sword-fighting or archery  
>• Flaws: Inferiority<br>• Powers: Slight charmspeak (hates using it though), able to see how people feel about each other  
>• Weapon(s): bow and arrows, swords<br>• Magical Object: Her quiver and bow turn into a large purse (thanks to Aphrodite)  
>• Romance: Loves to see it, but hasn't found someone yet<br>• Sexual Orientation: Straight

**Coyle, Aquila**

• Gender: Female  
>• Age: 16<br>• Godly Parent: Athena  
>• Mortal Family:<br>- General Anthony Coyle Sr.: A 44-year old famous general who is currently working for the army. He is known to be a womanizer, having impregnated 3 women in separate years, two of which are goddesses and one mortal whom he loves the most. Aquila and Anthony hate each other.  
>- Anthony Coyle Jr.: Anthony's favorite son. He is 15-years old and loves to impress his father. Anthony Jr. is the result of Anthony's affair with one of his co-workers, a Russian soldier named Valentina.<br>- Julius Caesar Coyle: He is the result of Anthony's second affair with the goddess Bellona. He is 10 years old and currently lives in Camp Jupiter. (I know, not mortal. But he's still part of Cass' family, so...)  
>• History: General Anthony Coyle met Athena when he was a 28-year old soldier. The goddess of wisdom and battle strategy must've been attracted to Anthony's strategic thinking. She later fell in love with him and they both did the deed. Anthony expected to have a baby boy, and was greatly disappointed when he realized that his eldest was a girl. He actually planned to kill her off, but decided against it when he saw something in her eyes that reminded him of himself. His anger increased when Athena left to obviously do her duties up in Olympus, without informing him that she was actually a goddess. A year later, he married Valentina Blaskowitz, one of his co-workers and partners. They had a son whom Anthony named after him. When Valentina realized that Anthony had a b*** daughter with another woman, she left him. Anthony, although resenting his daughter, never mistreated her and instead trained her to fight at the early age of 5. Although she proved to be a skilled fighter, Anthony had always looked down on her and loved Anthony Jr. more. When Julius Caesar was born, General Coyle started to have little to no time for his only daughter. Aquila grew up introverted and developed a liking to weaving, which was the only outlet in which she could express her feelings. She home schooled herself and was frequently seen in the local library reading books of all topics. Cass started realizing that her father is a womanizer when she was 8, and this caused her to resent her father. She ran away when she was nine and arrived at Camp Half-Blood a few months later.<br>• Appearance: Aquila stands tall at a height of 5'8, but never bothered to check her weight, although it is hinted that she is light-weighted. She has jet-black hair that's tied in a single braid, with a few strands hanging down the sides of her face, making Aquila habitually blow it off. Her eyes are an intense shade of lightning-blue, which is probably her most outstanding feature if not for her ears. Aquila's ears are pointy, like an elf's, although not very visible when seen from a few feet. Most people say that she is the female version of her father, and she does not look like Athena at all. She has an oval-shaped face and a strong jawline, with a button nose and upturned eyebrows. Aquila is skinny, but this is made up by her fast and agile movements. She has a light-brown complexion. Aquila is quite tomboyish, but that's just natural considering she grew up around boys. Most of the time, she wears the Camp t-shirt over a leather jacket, accompanied by battered jeans and her favorite combat boots. In the winter, she replaces her usual upper outfit with a turtleneck sweater.

• Personality: Aquila is mainly level-headed and logical, always prepared and always alert. She can be straightforward and sarcastic, but not in a way which offends people. Though usually calm and collected, Cass can be very dangerous when angry and provoked. She mostly bottles up her feelings and never shares it to others, as Anthony has stuck it in her head that she must never show weakness. Behind a mask of confidence and power is a lonely girl who feels that the weight of the whole world is on her shoulders. Most people look at her for advice and rely on her to take the initiative, but deep inside, Aquila is afraid of messing up. Although she is highly intelligent and wise, Aquila admits that she is not always right, which is surprising for an Athenian, since they usually hold on to their pride. Usually she can be seen practicing her fighting skills, or doing anything, really, anything that can make her improve. Otherwise she'd be locked up inside her room, listening to music or weaving. She's quite laid-back and tends to just blend in with the crowd instead of standing in the spotlight like what her mortal brother does. Aquila can be a bit cold to strangers, but she's never judgmental. She accepts what you are and she'll never think about you negatively unless she has a good reason to. Cass treats people fairly, friend or foe, as long as she thinks it's the right thing to do. She makes decisions out of sound judgment and analization, but can be reckless when in haste. She has a slight (emphasis on slight) obsession with symmetry, getting bothered whenever a pair of objects, especially her hands, does not have the same condition (ex: One hand is wet and the other isn't, so she drenches the dry one.). Aquila usually keeps to herself and is very independent.  
>• Likes: Reading, weaving, music, writing, improving herself, rainy days (she loves listening to the patter of the rain. Unfortunately, the camp is immune to rainy days, so most of the time, Aquila just listens to a tape recording that emits the patter of the rain. She once recorded it when she was six, and still listens to it, since the sound soothes her.)<br>• Dislikes: Her father, rock music, noisy crowds, nosy people, stupidity and idiocy  
>• Hobbies: Reading, weaving, listening to rain, writing<br>• Flaws (include fatal flaw): I think I've said the flaws above. As for her fatal flaw, it's Responsibility and Independence. Aquila feels that the weight of the world is on her shoulders and blames herself when casualties happen. She always feels responsible and would be troubled if she doesn't act or do something. Most of the time, though, she does these things by herself and usually never asks for the help of others.  
>• Powers: Like most children of Athena, Aquila is highly intelligent and strategic. She can think of a plan in less than a minute and execute it well accordingly. There's nothing special about her, though. She has no awesome superpowers like the other demigods and she's happily fine with it.<br>• Weapon: Aquila has a celestial bronze Xiphos disguised as her Silver Owl Pendant, which was given by Athena to Anthony who in turn left it in the care of his daughter. And in case her sword clangs to the ground far away from her, she could use her fists and legs very well.  
>• Any magical object?: Her Silver Owl pendant is considered as a magical item.<br>• Romance?: Aquila is not interested at love for the moment, but most campers tend to pair her up with someone that she has a love/hate relationship with.  
>• Sexual Orientation: Straight<br>• Anything else: None.

**Davis, Tiana**

• Nicknames: Tee  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 14/15 (whichever fits) her birthday is August 10th  
>• Godly Parent: Hecate<br>• Mortal family: Elise Davis, 5 year old step sister, Hailey Davis, step sister (deceased), James Davis, father and Kiara Davis, step mother.  
>• History: Tiana's father met Hecate in Oklahoma, where they immediately hit it off. A year later, James moved to Texas with a small baby girl. A few months later, James met Kiara, and married her. They had a child soon after, whom they named Hailey. Hailey and Tiana grew up thinking they were full biological sisters, not step sisters, as James never told Tiana that Kiara wasn't her mother. Tiana and Hailey were the best of friends, after all, they were only two years apart. Growing up in Texas was fun, and became even more fun when they had another baby girl, Elise. When Tiana was ten, Hailey was killed in a car accident. Tiana was so heartbroken that she fell into depression. After a few months she tried to drown herself. At the last moment she decided not to, but she was in the water and something has latched around her ankle, pulling her deeper. Her dad managed to save her, but by then she was nearly dead, and was in a coma for two weeks. When she got out of the coma her dad sent her to CHB immediately, in hopes that it would act like one of those mental institutions designed to relieve people of depression and stop them from thinking suicidal. It worked, and after two years of being at CHB Tiana felt ready to go home again, but she was extremely mad at her father for not telling her the truth, but she went anyway. In that time she had learnt all about demigods and Greek gods, and was claimed by Hecate. When at home, she blew up at her father for not telling her that Hailey wasn't her full sister, only her step one, and left a month later to CHB again. Since then, she has forgiven her father and visits them in the winter for Christmas and other occasions. She has also been petrified of water since then. She has never told anyone about how she nearly drowned and went into a coma.<br>• Appearance: Tiana has dark brown hair that falls down to her shoulders in ringlets, and large bright forest green eyes. She is slightly curvy, but not too much.  
>• Personality: Tiana generally has a bubbly personality, and she is fun and quirky, but she can lose her cool easily when around large quantities of water (even a large puddle.) and she will start freaking out. If someone is mean to her, she can get upset or angry, and she makes potions to vent out her anger. She will then use the potions on whoever made her angry or upset. She also overworks herself a lot, which isn't always good. She has never told anyone but her closest friend about Hailey, and goes quiet when people ask her if she had any sisters other than Elise.<br>• Likes: Potion making, cooking, fun stuff and raspberry sorbet  
>• Dislikes: Lemon sorbet, dancing acting and singing, boring stuff and bad food.<br>• Hobbies: Cooking, potion making.  
>• Flaws: overworking herself<br>• Powers: She can manipulate the most, and use a little bit of magic like telekinesis and telepathy, but using magic saps her energy.  
>• Weapons: A dart gun. The darts are filled with everlasting liquid celestial bronze and they literally dissolve the monsters from the inside out. The darts also return to the gun after administrating the 'venom' and the gun returns to her belt if someone takes it.<br>• Magical items: Teleportation watch that takes two days to recharge.  
>• Romance: She will generally date a guy her age, but I'd like to see who else you choose and maybe if you put up their profiles then I'd like to be able to see who Tiana would date.<br>• Sexual orientation: Straight  
>• Anything else: if Tiana is accepted then If she admits why she has a fear of water to a guy she'll eventually end up with, id like that. Also, if she has to do something involving lots of water, like she's pushed into a lake or she has to save someone from drowning, id like that as well.<p>

**Gray, Alison**

• Nickname: Ali  
>• Age: 15<br>• Gender: female  
>• Godly parent: Tyche, goddess of chance, luck and fate<br>• Mortal family: Liam Gray, father  
>• History: Alison's father always lived in Britain, but he moved to New Jersey for a few years when he was thirty. Liam was a big believer in luck, and had many lucky charms, which is how he attracted the attention of Tyche. When Alison was born, he moved back to Britain. Alison grew up as a kind of introvert- she only had one close friend, and a lot of people made fun of her father. When Alison was 13, she and her friend were out at the park when an Anemoi Thullei, or Venti, attacked them. They were almost dead until a stranger appeared and he took them away, shadow travelled them to CHB. They later learnt that the stranger was Nico DiAngelo, and he was a son of Hades. Alison was soon claimed by Tyche, and her friend was claimed by Mercury, which meant she had to go to CJ.<br>• Appearance: Alison has light brown hair that falls down to her middle back, and is curly. She had dark green eyes that seem to flow when she is predicting something, and she has an all round airy look about her. She is slim, but not athletic. She just has a small appetite.  
>• Personality: Alison's personality is a little like Luna Lovegood's (from Harry Potter), airy, slightly strange and oblivious to a lot of things. She believes in a lot more things than others, for example that Egyptian and other gods exist. She has her smart moments, and because she believes in more things, and she is extremely open minded, she 'sees' a lot more things as well. She has repeatedly reported cases of seeing Egyptian hieroglyphs, or Norse symbols in strange places, among other things. Most people don't try to get along with her, as they find her strange, but if they do, they will become good friends with her. She is also a huge believer in good luck and bad luck, but the only thing she knows is bad luck is breaking a mirror and walking under a ladder.<br>• Likes: Charms, luck, chance and fortunes. And chocolate.  
>• Dislikes: people who don't believe in luck, chance and fortune telling, white chocolate, and athletic stuff.<br>• Hobbies: Fortune telling, games of chance and luck, hanging with her friends.  
>• Flaws: Obliviousness. (Her fatal flaw), she isn't the best at reading emotions either, and she isn't very athletic at all.<br>• Powers: Fortune telling (in riddles, kind of like the oracle, but with things like tea cup reading and Palm reading), predicting the outcomes in chance games (she always wins Heads or Tails), and giving others luck, both good and bad.  
>• Weapons: She doesn't really fight, just stand at the sidelines giving her teammates advantages and rivals disadvantages. If she has to shell use a dagger.<br>• Magical items: her lucky charms. Horseshoes, four leaf clovers, rabbits feet, etc. she has a bunch of time ones of these on a necklace, and gives them to people when they are going on a quest to give them luck.  
>• Romance: any guy who will accept her for herself, and not be bothered by it at all.<br>• Sexual orientation: Straight

**Havoc, Jan **

• Nicknames: Winter/snow related, rarely responds to them  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 14  
>• Godly Parent: Khione<br>• Mortal Family: George Havoc-deceased and Raquel Havoc -aunt  
>• History: After being born George never remarried and didn't have a steady job. He would work lots of part time jobs to cover their bills and such. Raquel would send in money sometimes then there was extra. One say George had a heart attack from high stress levels and fekk into a coma. Three months later he died. When that happened Jan tried to fill in her fathers shoes and tried to do some part time jobs after school at her aunts job, whom she started living with. On one of those days she was encountered with a demigod who offered her a more stable life at CHB. She agreed.<br>• Appearance: Black shoulder-blade length hair, pale complexion, dark brown eyes, straight nose, around average height 5ft 4 in, lean, cold body temperature,  
>• Personality: Has very complex thoughts for a 14 year old, always questioning things or adds in her own opinion sometimes even though she knows others won't like it, very mature, can seem cold or rude at times, has learned to keep a clear head in all situations, a realist, has a way with words, manipulative, observant, prone to cuss when extremely frustrated or annoyed, can give off a 'go away and die' aura when wants to be left alone, mostly seen apart from others even at meals and activities,<br>• Likes: cooler seasons, cold, painting with colors -not drawing or sketching-, logic, silence, freedom, running, parkour, fighting, respect  
>• Dislikes: inequality, snobs,popular stuff, blackmailing, bribing, lies<br>• Hobbies: painting or adding small designs in notebooks, writing small bits of words that she likes like quotes, trying to improve combat skills  
>• Flaws (include fatal flaw): Not knowing when to stop especially in verbal arguements<br>• Powers: cryokinesis, freezing anything with water, lowering temperature to the extremes  
>• Weapon(s): celestial bronze daggerhas no mist disguise so to mortals it could look like a ruler, flute, etc, and her powers  
>• Any Magical Object? Nope<br>• Romance? No thanks, she'd rather focus on life  
>• Sexual orientation: Asexual<br>• Anything Else: Has her own philosophy that 'Being feated is better than being loved' and that 'The end justifies the means'

**Hùdor, Cassandra**

• Nicknames: Cassie, Cass  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 16  
>• Godly Parent: Poseidon<br>• Mortal Family: Fiona Húdor(deceased, mother)  
>• History: Fiona met Poseidon on a Cruise ship to Hawaii when she was in her third year of college. He charmed her, and thus bringing Cassie into the world. Fiona was a daughter of Khoine, so, with two demigods in one place, that caused trouble. A hell hound somehow got into the apartment one night. Cassie, who was just a baby at the time, was asleep in her room, and Fiona was on the couch, doing homework. Fiona was taken by suprise, and the hell hound tore her to shreds. Cassie was safe, as Fiona had always kept Cassie's door locked from the outside and kept her window shut, too. Cassie was only discovered the next morning when Fiona's roommate, the one she split the rent of the apartment with, came in. She had been staying at her boyfriend's. Her roommate was horrified, and quickly called the cops. They found Cassie, and she was put in foster care. She was never adopted, because of all of the accidental trouble she caused, and put in a boarding school in Manhattan at the age of 12. A saytr found her, and took her to CHB that summer. There was another monster on their trail, and Cassie barely made it. The saytr sacrificed himself for her. Since then, she's been a year rounder, but takes online courses.<br>• Appearance: Cassie is Pacific Islander (Hawaiian), so she's brown skinned. Kind of like a dark tan. Cassie's eyes are the generic sea green, and are rounded. Her hair is layered, curly, and unbearably thick. It is in shades of brown, and then some black, and goes down to her mid back. She either wears it with a beanie, or in a ponytail. People tug the pony tail out though, so she usually wears IG with a beanie.  
>• Personality: Cassie is weird and stubborn. Still lovable, though. She is considered wise, and gives great advice. Cassie is strong and confident, and incredible sarcastic and witty. She doesn't do sarcasm to the point of rudeness though. Cass is brave, and loyal, and will stand up for others. She loves kids, and is sweet and caring. She's a horrible liar, but a great actress. Cassie is random and silly, in a cute way. She is clever and intelligent, but can be a little dense. Very nosy. Cass tends to keeps emotions to herself, and has some trust issues, considering the fact she was an orphan. Still is. Cassie is basically the shoulder to cry on, the rock, but she keeps her emotions held in. It is usually someone else's safety before hers.<br>• Likes: Food. And, if it still exists in your story, she uses tumble and YouTube. She also loves to draw and write, and music. She has ear buds in her ears all the time, and can get lost in her own world. Hence her being a great writer and artist.  
>• Dislikes: Hypocrites. And heights, she's deathly afraid of those. She is also claustrophobic.<br>• Hobbies: Writing, drawing, swimming, and listening to music.  
>• Flaws: Her fatal flaw is personal loyalty. She also has trouble letting go of her feelings, she keeps them to herself so no one will be worried.<br>• Powers: As a legacy of Khoine, she can temporarily control ice, but that drains her. As a daughter of Poseidon, she has Poseidon's other side of powers- Earthquakes. This means she can cause earthquakes, and make crevaces appear in the ground. Small crevasses appear around her when she's angry. She can still breathe underwater, and talk to sea animals and gorses, but can only control water to a certain extent. If she tries to make a mini hurricane like Percy's, she will fall into a comatose like state.  
>• Weapons: She has an imperial gold dagger, but she mainly uses handguns that magically reload with celestial bronze bullets.<br>• Any Magical Object: Her two hanguns that reload with bullets m  
>• Romance: Someone who will tell her it's okay to not be strong, but will let her be independent and stubborn.<br>• Sexual Orientation: Straight  
>• Anything Else: Nope.<p>

**Khalid, Drake**

• Nicknames? Most people just call him Khalid, but there's the occasional Drake here and there (probably only his brother Neil, much to his chagrin and constant protests), if they can prove their worth, that is. But people fond of their own head are advised to stick to Khalid. People don't really know his name is Artemis, not even his brother, and he'd like to keep it that way. He doesn't need his feminine name to mess up his reputation. Someone might end up learning his true name, or even calling him Arty, if they can wedge themselves into his heart

• Gender: Male

• Age: 17, turning 18 in fall

• Godly Parent: Athena descended from Hephaestus (Greek)

• Mortal Family: Asim Khalid (father) was a particularly successful investment banker, who happens to have left Drake a good deal of money to inherit, an entire hedge fund to manage (Khalid Walton), and an innovative technological research company to exploit (Arora, which his father bought out and took control over), when he's old enough that is. Dr. Marianne Khalid nee Beaumont (step-mother), was a French-Canadian professor of music, who met and married Asim Khalid when Drake was 5. Neil Kahlid (step-brother) is the most important person in the world to Drake and one of the only people he cares about. Drake would do anything to protect Neil and does his very best to make sure Neil never comes in harms way. Drake would be destroyed if anything ever happened to Neil and would not rest until he was avenged. If Neil was killed, Drake would see to it that whoever caused it would find justice.

• History: Phlegon Khalid, a fire bearer son of Hephaestus, was the real perpetrator of the Great fire of London. His descendant, Aiden Khalid demigod son of Dionysus, caused the Great Chicago Fire, and was the first after Phlegon to wield the power, only because of his added divine blood. Later Drake would also inherit the power after he sprouted from Athena's head. His powers would not manifest for quite some time, until one day, at the ripe age of nine, he burned his house down and caused the death of his entire family, save for himself and his brother, Neil. Had their mansion not been so far from and form of civilization, he would have surely caused much more destruction. He eventually reached camp at the age of 10, as he knew the location from coming during summer almost every year, and stays there year round. He left unexpectedly, and in secrecy, on the day after his 12th birthday and returned a little more than two years later. He inherited certain responsibilities when he turned 16 so he entered into an arrangement with the camp, in which he could enter and leave freely but would always have a place to stay. In gratitude for all the things that they have done, he has donated a considerable amount to the camp every year since his return, under the ruse of "investing" in Delphi strawberry company. Being born to Asim Khalid, a very wealthy investment banker, Drake has a good deal of money to inherit, an entire hedge fund to manage (Khalid Walton), and an innovative technological research company to exploit (Arora, which his father bought out and took over) when he's old enough. He is, in any case, quite wealthy, with over 7 billion USD in his name and there's little he is not capable of giving himself. Drake, despite his other responsibilities, is still a leader at camp and is consulted whenever there comes an impasse. He has been offered the position of councilor many times, but he just doesn't see himself having enough time to take on that duty. He does help training the others in swordplay, and many of the campers have become very familiar with Drake's particular form of practice, which is harsh but extremely effective.

• Appearance: He has short black hair that he styles up in a side part professional looking comb over. He has very dark brown eyes, so dark that they look almost black and blend in with his pupils. He's Indian (like sub-continental Asian not native American) so he has light brown skin. He's slightly below average in height and on the slimmer side when it comes to weight. He isn't particularly attractive, and doesn't necessarily turn heads, but he isn't ugly either. He isn't particularly physically imposing, despite how intimidating he is. He dresses very professionally and his most common choice in wardrobe is a suit, often three-piece (comes with a vest).

• Personality: He's beyond self-centered, but he has every right to be. He's rich, intelligent, and great at most things he does. His wealth is immense, and he's valued at over 7 billion USD. He has the funds to spend on most everything he could ever want and he has the capabilities and connections to get them. He's a great public speaker, and people have a hard time not liking him, at least when he wants them to. However, he rarely wants them to. To him he has everything he could ever want and has no concern for other people. Among the people who actually know him, he runs short on appeal, but to people who have only heard of, but never met him, he sounds like a valuable asset. He's very hard to tolerate, but if you can give into his commands and accept his leadership, he's not too bad. He's very brash, and isn't afraid to speak his mind about anything and most everything. It's not that he doesn't understand that he shouldn't say these things, no he understand it perfectly well, he just doesn't care if you like him or not, and to him, it's your loss if you don't. He's been clinically diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder, but he's met Narcissus, and he really doesn't see the similarity. He may be not the most attractive guy ever, but he's not sore to look at. Even then, he can be entertained with a mirror for hours. When talking to most people he looks almost bored or uninterested, but if he wants you to do something for him, or wants you to like him, he can be quite suave and charming. He is often like this with girls when he first meets them but reverts back to his usual jerk after they've grown fond of him and gotten to know him. He's quite the pyromaniac, but is fearful about the questionable level of control he has over his powers due to this. Also, much to his chagrin, he's only the second best sword-fighter at camp and can be bested by at least one male, and if a girl could too, it would infuriate him to no end.

• Likes: swordplay, reading (preferably nonfiction), money, himself, proving others wrong, and being better than others

• Dislikes: losing, other people, weakness, lack of control, emotions, naïveté and idiocy, love

• Hobbies: training, working, parkour

• Flaws (include fatal flaw): He's so distant from everyone. He keeps everyone at arms length because he's really afraid of hurting someone he cares about again. He even acts like he hates his brother. He's also extremely afraid of not having control and for that reason he suppresses his emotions so as to not let them cloud his mind and affect his judgment. He's also arrogant to a fault. His arrogance and pride are his fatal flaws. He thinks he can do everything by himself and refuses to admit he needs help in any situation.

• Powers: He can conjure and manipulate fire, but he has little control over fire he didn't create himself, because his Hephaestus blood is so diluted. He's extremely intelligent, and he has a learning curve that is through the roof. He has a knack for speculation, which is why he makes such good investment choices. This stems from his ability to understand what an opposing force will do before they think of doing it. He is always 5 steps ahead, but that doesn't mean he can't be wrong. It's all calculated risk to him, percentages and statistics. He also had an eidetic memory, meaning he never forgets anything. He could glance at a piece of paper and tell you in order every period, coma, and letter. In most regards, he's one of the most intelligent people in the western world, and won't hesitate

Nov 6Powers: He can conjure and manipulate fire, but he has little control over fire he didn't create himself, because his Hephaestus blood is so diluted. He's extremely intelligent, and he has a learning curve that is through the roof. He has a knack for speculation, which is why he makes such good investment choices. This stems from his ability to understand what an opposing force will do before they think of doing it. He is always 5 steps ahead, but that doesn't mean he can't be wrong. It's all calculated risk to him, percentages and statistics. He also had an eidetic memory, meaning he never forgets anything. He could glance at a piece of paper and tell you in order every period, coma, and letter. In most regards, he's one of the most intelligent people in the western world, and won't hesitate to make sure you know it. He's also fluent in multiple languages, including English, Hindi, Arabic, Bengali, Spanish, French, Mandarin, Latin, and Greek.

• Weapon(s): He likes using swords more than anything, and that's why he's so good with Inferno

• Any Magical Object? Inferno is a sword made of celestial bronze, given to him by Hephaestus, given to him in his year alone. It has a 5 ft. blade, which twists like a snake, much like Shan Yu's from Mulan. It has a hilt wrapped in bronze and a circular butt at the end. When not in use it looks like a zippo lighter, which is activated by flicking it open. When in use, the blade is surrounded by flames, making it impossible to use for anyone but him. The lighter will always come to his hand as long as nothing is put in place to actively stop it. Additionally Hephaestus being who he is, expect all his gifts to be improved upon by the sheer ingenuity of his children and descendents, and for that reason always leaves room for improvement despite the perfection of his handiwork. Knowing this, Drake worked to make Inferno even better, adding an experimental vibrating core originally drafted as a prototype from Arora, but perfected by Drake himself. The core, after installed, vibrates the blade of the sword to make the cutting power of the weapon unparalleled while also containing the vibration and preventing it from reaching the hilt, which could potentially cause severe hand injuries as well as difficulty in use. The core also keeps the blade from ever dulling. He also has shield that stays in the form of a Rolex watch that only comes alive when the bevel is pressed in which he made himself, with some help from his distant relatives in the Hephaestus cabin, as a gift for his 12th birthday, before he left. He also wears a Neman Lion fur under everything he wears, which he acquired on his two years away, the lion being the first monster he ever killed alone. The lion fur takes the shape of a skintight body suit which fits comfortably under any of his suits, as well as almost any other thing in his wardrobe.

• Romance? He likes girls on an almost purely physical level, as he avoids emotions. He doesn't want a relationship, and he believes, in his status, he shouldn't be tied down. Girls don't tend to like him either so it works out. If a girl could somehow get into his heart it would be all the better for him, but the girl would need to be very different from him (what's that saying about opposites attract?). She would need to be sweet, friendly, and, above all, tolerant. She would also need to understand that he really does want to be in love, he just doesn't know how to do it. But it would be good for him in any case.

• Sexual orientation: heterosexual

• Anything Else: He's a clinical narcissist (and he's met narcissus, but he honestly doesn't see the resemblance) and megalomaniac but even then he's extremely powerful. He also has virtually unlimited resources and Arora always supplies him with the latest technology as well as the verybest in any advancements.

**Khalid, Neil**

• Nicknames? Doesn't have one  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 15  
>• Godly Parent: Apollo descended from Mars (Roman)<br>• Mortal Family: Dr. Marianne Khalid nee Beaumont (mother), was a French-Canadian professor of music, who met and married Asim Khalid after the birth of her son. Asim Khalid (step-father) was a very successful businessman who treated Neil like his very own son. Drake Khalid (step-brother) is Neil's closest friend and the most important person in Neil's life. Neil idolizes Drake and his world would be torn apart if Drake ever died. Losing Drake is the only thing that could cause Neil to lose his constant smile.  
>• History: One of his ancestors was a French general from World War I, who just happened to be a son of mars. The most important person in Neil's life is his brother, who Neil met when he was 3. When Drake burned their house down, when Neil was 7, Neil was able to save himself. He travelled around the country with Drake, before they both arrived at Camp Half-Blood when he was 8. When Drake left the camp two years later, Neil was hurt to say the least. He convinced himself he was weak, which he was, and he made himself think Drake left him because of it. For that reason, he began to train every single day, and, because Camp Half-blood reminded himself so much of Drake, and since he recently learned he was actually Roman, he decided the best thing for him to do was go to Camp Jupiter and join the Imperial Legion. He continued to train more than anyone else and he became the best archer in the Legion and even got very good at sword fighting. He was a centurion by the time Drake found him again, three years later, but by that time, Neil no longer resented Drake for leaving. In fact, he was thankful, because that was what led him to become who he was. He also understood that Drake had to leave and go do things on his own and he just couldn't come along. Neil and Drake again became very close, as they were the only ones they had and the closest thing to family either of the had ever known. Even though both of them have responsibilities at their respective camps, what with Neil being virtually unanimously seen as the obvious candidate for next praetor, despite his very un-serious attitude, and Drake being held as one of the leaders at camp as well as his business duties, they make sure to spend time with each other and visit each other frequently. Because of his skill in both archery and swordplay, and his amiability, most people at camp consider Neil a leader. He is one of the best fighters in Camp Jupiter, and the best archer by far.<br>• Appearance: He has very tanned, almost golden, skin. He also has blue eyes and very light, almost platinum, blonde hair, which he keeps very long, so long in fact that he could tie it in a ponytail if he wanted to, which he does when training. He is very muscular and is the tallest person in most rooms. He has very chiseled features, and is for all purposes quite attractive.  
>• Personality: All around, Neil is a very nice guy, and he tries his hardest to get others to like him. He can sometimes be naïve and a bit dense, and will often not pick up on sarcasm or hints dropped by others. He is very loyal, and will do anything for those he cares about. His brother, Drake, is perfect in all ways to him and can do no wrong. He is a bit faint-hearted, and doesn't like blood or killing others, but will do so if he deems necessary. He will follow orders to the letter, and will do almost everything his brother tells him to. He's someone people want as a friend, and is extremely dependable. It's rare to find someone who hates or dislikes him but people have no reason to be jealous of him. Around him, it's natural to feel appreciated and loved because he truly does enjoy your presence. He's mostly a happy-go-lucky guy nowadays and he won't dwell on negative situations for too long. He gets over things very easily and won't hold a grudge, unless you hurt on of his loved ones. He's very hard to aggravate, and he takes everything in stride. It's almost impossible to make him angry with anyone and he forgives very easily, but he won't tolerate others tormenting innocent people or the week. He's a white knight at heart with a very strong sense of morals.<br>• Likes: people, helping others, training, playing, sleeping, eating,  
>• Dislikes: Killing, death, blood<br>• Hobbies: training, sleeping, eating  
>• Flaws (include fatal flaw): Neil is almost too nice, and because of this he trusts strangers very easily, and rarely thinks others are out to hurt him. In this sense, he is very naïve, which is his fatal flaw. However, because of Drake, Neil also has abandonment issues and has trouble getting too close to people, which is why he has so many friends, but very few good friends besides Drake. His naïveté has led him into some very tough situations, especially with monsters. He honestly thinks people want to help him when they say they do.<br>• Powers: Neil possesses very few, almost no, extraordinary abilities. He's very strong, but only because of is intense work out regimen and training and so he is not supernaturally strong. He also lacks the healing prowess of his many siblings and is a poor medic as a whole. He can stitch up a wound, but that's only because he's been taught how, and if he tries to do anything more, he tends to make the situation even worse. He is an extremely good marksmen and he is considered to be the best shot in the legion and maybe even one of the best in the world. He could shoot a needle thrown in the air a 100m away. (not really but you get my point) However, he does have some medical knowledge and thus avoids kill shots to the best of his ability.  
>• Weapon(s): Because of his Mars blood, he's good with most weapons, however his favorite by far is a bow and arrow. For non-ranged weapons, he likes using swords more than polearms or spears.<br>• Any Magical Object? He has a special bow given to him by Apollo when Neil decided to leave Camp Half-blood and join the Legion. The bow has no special way of concealing itself in the real world, but the mist keeps most mortals from noticing it. Although he bow lacks a secret storing shape, it does have two different forms. Apollo, understanding that being descended from Mars gave Neil specialty in any weapon, specialized the bow to be used also as two short swords. The bow takes the shape of two identical twin scimitars that have celestial bronze blades that are half a meter long. He carries these blades on his back, in scabbards behind his quiver. When the hilts are put together, they form a bow, which he uses to shoot arrows from. If separated again they can be used independently. Conversely, if kept together, they can be used as a long double-sided blade. The weapon as a whole, whether two paired blades or together, is called Gemini.  
>• Romance? He's a really caring guy, so I guess a girl would be good for him. I think they would get annoyed with the way he idolizes his brother though.<br>• Sexual orientation: heterosexual  
>• Anything Else: If you've ever seen Pit in Super Smash Bros, that's pretty much how his bowblades work, but like way cooler obviously

**Kraken, Peter**

• Nickname: Pete  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 9  
>• Godly Parent: Hephaestus<br>• Mortal Family: None, his mother, Rose Kraken, died during childbirth.  
>• History: Peter was raised in one of the Orphanages in New York. When he just turned nine, he was adopted by Chiron, who took him to Camp Half-Blood.<br>• Appearance: He is a slender small thing, only 4ft tall, and always has grease or oil on his face. He has large brown eyes, wavy medium length chocolate hair, he also takes after his mother in looks and has a roundish cute face. He wears brown shorts, dark brown working boots, purple shirt, and goggles on his head.  
>• Personality: He's sweet, a little genius, easily frightened, antisocial, and is shy. Also, when someone tries to talk to him about his mother, he runs off and cries somewhere.<br>• Likes: Smith work, robots, books, Athena Cabin,  
>• Dislikes: Ares Cabin, scary things, spiders, and lazy people.<br>• Hobbies: Smith working and reading.  
>• Flaws: Even though he's really smart, he isn't fast and requires help with heavy metal lifting.<br>• Powers: None yet.  
>• Weapon(s): He doesn't result in violence.<br>• Romance? He's too young!  
>• Sexual orientation: Straight<p>

**Lancaster, Hazel**

• Nicknames: F No, I'm not doing nicknames  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 16  
>• Godly Parent: Hectate<br>• Mortal Family: Unknown  
>• History: Hazel well was troubled. As far as she could tell, she had no family, and barely managed to live on her own. When she was 8, a dracena took her in as her child, attempting to kill her an hour later. Let's just say Hazel then was given a sword, glowing with a blue aura from a woman *Cough* Hectate *cough*. Hazel managed to cut the dracena, freezing her, but not without getting cut in the neck by the spear. Hazel then managed to drag herself to CHB, where she has been going ever since.<br>• Appearance: She has brown hair with deep blue eyes. Her skin is a pale white, and she wears a slight bit of blue makeup. Her hair is short, reaching to her neck, cutting off there. The cut across her neck had long since turned into a scar. She is well, 5'5 and had a slim build. She has a gash across her arm, being recently cut by an Empousa. And there be my appearance  
>• Personality: Hazel is a pretty nice person. She is very protective, often getting in front of people about to die, defending off anything killing them. She is funny, and is against smoking, drugs etc. She can be very pushy at times, but gets over it easily. She hardly ever gets mad.<br>• Likes: Sword Practice, Mergic Practice. Climbing the rock wall.  
>• Dislikes: Smokers, Drug Sellers, mean people, anything bad just about<br>• Hobbies: Sword practice, climbing the rock wall and yeh.  
>• Flaws: Since she has this scar on her neck, her neck is a lot weaker because of it. Her fatal flaw is being way to rash as she thinks without doing stuff sometimes *Cough* being protective *cough*.<br>• Powers: Has the powah! Over the mist, mergic power, and yeah. Also I hope you know what mergic actually is.  
>• Weapons: Glowing Blue Celestial Bronze, able to freeze depending on the cut. It is disguised as a necklace normally. She also has a stygian iron throwing knife, which is usually kept in her pocket. Like Riptide, it is enchanted to return to it's owner's pocket. She is not too good at throwing it, using it as a last resort.<br>• Any Magical Object: Look above  
>• Romance: This is called SYOC or stuff like that. Use whoever you want.<br>• Sexual Orientation: Straight.  
>• Anything Else: Yes they can die, yes they can be seriously injured, Fears are tight spaces (Not her cabin) and you can evolve her as your own character as long as I have credit for her (Name and age credit goes to TFIOS).<p>

**Moore, Caleb**

• Nicknames: Cal  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 16  
>• Godly Parent: Dionysus (Greek)<br>• Mortal Family: Alice Moore (Mother), Jack Moore (Step-father), Charlie Moore (Younger Half-brother)  
>• History: Caleb lived with his mother in her apartment until he was seven, when Alice married her colleague at the office she worked. They then moved into his step-father's house, a big mansion in northern California. Caleb continued to have a close relationship with his mother, and despite the fact he never got close to his step-father (though they were on polite terms), Caleb cared for his younger half-brother. However, when they were attacked by a group of hell-hounds, Alice revealed to the whole family the truth about Caleb's parentage. When Jack learned about Camp Half-Blood, he forced Caleb to go, despite his mother opposing the idea, not wanting to be parted from her oldest son. Caleb was dropped off at Camp at age 12, going only in holidays. Jack pushed for Caleb to be sent to boarding school during term-time, so as to decrease the danger to the rest of the family, but his mother stood her ground, and even Charlie protested. When threatened with a divorce, Jack finally relented, but soon the monsters became too much, and he left Alice, and his son Charlie.<br>• Appearance: Short, stocky, red hair, freckles.  
>• Personality: Caleb is friendly enough, but very stubborn, and he can hold a grudge for a very long time. If someone upsets him, he doesn't hesitate to take revenge, and he stands up for himself and his friends.<br>• Likes: Strawberries, Kool-Aid, Archery, Parties  
>• Dislikes: His (ex) step-father, sword-fighting, pranks. He also particularly despises the Ares cabin.<br>• Hobbies: Studying(particularly in the area of Mental psychology), archery, partying, working in the strawberry fields  
>• Flaws: Holds a grudge for a very long time. He can also be very reckless, putting himself and his friends in danger.<br>• Powers: Ability to control certain plaints (such as grapevines and strawberry plants). He also has the power to influence other people's decisions, a lesser version of his father's ability to create madness.  
>• Weapon: Bow and arrow, but he also keeps a sword with him- he can use both, but simply prefers the bow<br>• Magical Object: No  
>• Romance: He is determined not to fall in love, as he has seen the effects between his mother and Jack. However, he cannot help but like a certain female camper from the Aphrodite cabin- but he is unsure whether she reciprocates the feelings.<p>

**Potus, Emerina**

• Nicknames? Emi  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 13  
>• Godly Parent: Athena<br>• Mortal Family: a dad named Jerry  
>• History: she lived a nice peaceful life with her dad and little brother but a monster attacked her home and killed her dad and brother.<br>• Appearance: dark eyes and dark hair. Pale skin red lips. Glasses.  
>• Personality: shy but peppy. She also can be quite dark at times<br>• Likes: keeping herself busy  
>• Dislikes: spare time<br>• Hobbies: training and studying  
>• Flaws (include fatal flaw): unsociable. Shy. She doesn't like to get close to anyone because she doesn't want to get hurt<br>• Powers: can dissassemle and reassemble anything  
>• Weapon(s): ️️bow and dagger<br>• Any Magical Object? Nope  
>• Romance? She's thirteen…<br>• Sexual orientation: assexual. Or at least that's what she thinks.  
>• Anything Else: nope.<p>

**Rodger, Max**

• Nickname: Maxie, Maxy, Rod. (He'll smite anyone who calls him this.)  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 25  
>• Godly Parent: Zeus<br>• Mortal Family: Lilly Rodger (Mother) and Fiona Rodger (Half-sister).  
>History: He lived in Miami with both his mother and sister. He was finally told who his father was when he was thirteen, he insisted he didn't care about his father, but on the inside he felt hurt. He went to Camp Half-Blood a year later and left when he turned eighteen. He then moved back to Miami to look after his sister, seeing that their mother died three months earlier. He's now a vet and wants nothing to do with the affairs of his immortal side of the family.<br>• Appearance: He is tall, slightly shorter than Zeus, has black short hair, bright blue eyes, and a light stubble. He wears a yellow shirt, dark grey pants, and white sneakers when not working.  
>• Personality: Like his father, he is very prideful and demands respect, but he is very protective towards his mortal sister. He has a strong hatred towards Zeus and will refuse to help in anyway if it benefits Zeus.<br>• Likes: His career, his freedom, mortals, and animals.  
>• Dislikes: Zeus, being ordered around, people flirting with his sister, and being persistently<br>annoyed.  
>• Hobbies: Helping his sister out with homework.<br>• Flaws: He loves his sister so much he'd die for her, he is hot tempered, and can become extremely jealous. He is cold towards his demigod relatives and even worse towards the Olympians.  
>• Powers: He inherited his father's lightning powers.<br>• Weapon(s): He uses a one-handed long sword.  
>• Any Magical Object? The sword turns into a pen.<br>• Romance? He's too focus on his job and sister.  
>• Sexual orientation: Straight<br>• Anything Else: With his sister, who's 14 and looks like his female counterpart, it's more of a father-daughter thing than it is a brother-sister relationship.

**Rodriguez, Antonio**

• Nickname: Jetstream  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 17  
>• Godly Parent: Hermes<br>• Mortal Parent: Maria Rodriguez  
>• History:Born and raised in Brazil in the Rodriguez Kenjutsu Dojo before being sent to camp by his mother. Trained in the Satsujin-ken "The Murdering Sword"<br>• Appearance: Black hair tied in a short ponytail, eye color brown, pretty much a spitting image of his mother, just male. He is quite fit from all the training and teaching he received.  
>• Personality: Easygoing and laid back, and friendly with everyone and won't pass up an opportunity to spar.<br>• Likes: His mother, his sword, training, and his hair.  
>• Dislikes: Bullies, injustice and abusive people<br>• Flaw: He has no qualms on killing mortals if his friends are in danger. Fatal flaw is his sense of justice.  
>• Powers: Speed like many Hermes demigods.<br>• Weapon(s): The red bladed Muramasa Katana, an ancient powerful blade gifted to him from his grandfather from his mother's side.  
>• Any Magical Object? None<br>• Romace: Demeter cabin girl  
>• Sexual Orientation: Straight<br>• Anything Else: None

**Slater, Jennifer**

• Nicknames? Jen  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 15  
>• Godly Parent: Athena<br>• Mortal Family: John Slater -father  
>• History: Her father met Athena when he was presenting one of his many inventions. A couple months later Jen appeared on his doorstep. They've been each others only company since then. He has taught her about engineering and inventing and she is a self proclaimed inventor as well. Her satyr found her at school on day when her gym teacher transformed into a Cyclops. She was then rushed to camp half blood and was claimed a few das later. She is a summer camper and goes back home to Georgia in the fall.<br>• Appearance: Dirty blond shoulder length curly hair. Her eyes are grey but bluish depending on what she's wearing. She is about 5'4" and slender.  
>• Personality: outgoing and very sarcastic. She loves to make clever puns and<br>• Likes: sitting outside and working, reading, sparing, archery, listening to pop music, playing capture the flag, watching football (Georgia and Alabama! ) and using her brain.  
>• Dislikes: Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, the gators, Auburn, and people who play dumb.<br>• Hobbies: debating, volleyball, camp half blood activities, and surfing the web  
>• Flaws (include fatal flaw):Hubris-she always sticks up for her opinion. When shes wrong about something and is corrected she makes this half pouty face. She can be a smart alac at times but she doesn't mean to show off.<br>• Powers: intelligence  
>• Weapon(s): celestial bronze dagger and bow and arrows<br>• Any Magical Object? Nope. You can give her one though  
>• Romance? Of course :)<br>• Sexual orientation: straight  
>• Anything Else: she loves going to cabin 6 because she'd always wanted siblings.<p>

**Smith, Raymond**

• Nicknames?: Ray, Ray-Ray (hates it), Plant Boy  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 16  
>• Godly Parent: Demeter<br>• Mortal Family: Dace Smith-Father  
>• History: His father owned a gardner shop in New York where they were always. One day, Raymond was towards the shop when he saw the place was on fire. You ran trying to save his dad but he was held back by two fire fighter. His father died and he became an orphan. Raymond was sent to an orphanage where a satyr immediantly took him to Camp Half Blood. He became a year rounder.<br>• Appearance: Messy mud brown hair, green leaf eyes, tan skin, 5'9, wears comfortable clothes  
>• Personality: Kind, fierce, gentle, competetive<br>• Likes: anything with nature, being outdoors  
>• Dislikes: Destruction of the Earth, bullies, and monsters<br>• Hobbies: planting  
>• Flaws: inferiority<br>• Powers: plant magic  
>• Weapons: blow and arrows<br>• Any Magic Object?: a tattoo that makes blend into his surroundings  
>• Romance: dating Apollo girl<br>• Sexual Orientation?: Straight  
>• Anything Else?: His motto is "You are just like a rose. Sweet as it looks but as sharp as a thorn"<p>

**Thorpe, Jayden**

• Nicknames?: Jay  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 16  
>• Godly Parent: Nike<br>• Mortal Family: Micheal Thorpe- Father  
>• History: Jayden lived with his father in Florida, who was a retired succesful track athlete, until the age of 8 when his father became depressed and took his own life. His mother ,Nike, found him after checking up on him and transpoorted him to CHB . He has stayed at CHB ever since but is still scarred and has nightmares from finding his fathers body.<br>• Appearance: short spiky brown hair ; striking green eyes; tanned skin; no specific marks on skin  
>• Personality: loyal to his friends once he knows he can trust them, very competitve, extremly athletic and sporty, likes to be in charg but can be kind and caring.<br>• Likes: CHB, swordfighting, Nike apparel, sports, hanging out with friends and going on quests.  
>• Dislikes: suicide, nightmares, camp being attacked, adidas brand and friends being hurt.<br>• Hobbies: basketball, soccer, swimming ,track . Swordfighting and hanging out with friends  
>• Flaw: over ambitious but has anxiety attacks sometimes<br>• Powers: Swordfighting, speed and the ability to make winning more likely .  
>• Weapon(s): celestial bronze xiphos (short sword) and a dagger<br>• Any Magical Object?: Black and white Nike jordans that enable him to run faster, jump higher etc  
>• Romance?: Yes .<br>• Sexual orientation: Straight.  
>• Anything Else: He helps with the swordfighting lessons. Has been longing for a quest and will do anything to be part of one<p>

**Vitale, Alexandra**

• Nickname: Alex  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 14  
>• Godly Parent: Apollo (Greek)<br>• Mortal Family: Soledad Vitale  
>• History: Alex grew up in Hoboken, NJ, where her mother worked at the local hospital as a nurse. She was picked on at school and didn't get along with most of her classmates, so she didn't have friends. When she was eleven, an empousai attacked her and she barely made it out by somehow managing burn the empousai to ashes. Her mother took her to Camp Half-Blood, where she now stays year-round except for holidays.<br>• Appearance: light brown hair that mostly braided to the side; blue eyes; tanned skin; and an athletic build.  
>• Personality: witty, sarcastic, and caring.<br>• Likes: CHB, archery, the sun, playing music, and helping in the Infirmary.  
>• Dislikes: the dark, school, and something happening to her mother friends.  
>• Hobbies: archery, and working at the Infirmary.<br>• Flaws (include fatal flaw): Personal Loyalty; fear of darkness; and too selfless.  
>• Powers: Archery, Healing, and Light Manipulation.<br>• Weapon(s): bow and arrows.  
>• Any Magical Object?: bow and quiver full of arrows can take the form of a golden ring.<br>• Romance?: If you want to.  
>• Sexual orientation: Straight.<br>• Anything Else: She's Latina (Soledad Vitale is Argentinean) therefore Alex can speak both Spanish and English fluently.

**Walker, Aaron**

• Age: 17  
>• Godly Parent: Nike<br>• Mortal Family: Thomas Walker, Olympic Gold Medal winner  
>• History: As a son of Nike, Aaron was naturally competitive throughout childhood. His father encouraged this nature, which caused Aaron to always try his best to win at everything he does. Since his father was a professional athlete he moved around a lot which didn't allow him to make friends but also kept him safe from monsters for a large portion of his life. When he turned 14 he had an encounter with a hellhound, which he barely escaped. After this event his father told him of his godly mother and camp halfblood. He gave him money to travel to camp half blood and told him to stay as long as he needed to.<br>• Appearance: 6 feet tall, lean athletic build. Golden blonde hair with gold eyes. Tan skin, a large claw scar along his back from his encounter with the hellhound.  
>• Personality: Confidence radiates off Aaron in waves. He aims to succeed at everything he does. He's really friendly,and trusting. He has some issues talking to people his own age due to his lack of friends growing up.<br>• Likes: Running, Competition, the color gold, Animals, and swimming.  
>• Dislikes: Hospitals, needles, Cheaters, sore losers, sore winners, quitters<br>• Hobbies: Exercise, Running, Drawing, Playing with animals  
>• Flaws: He doesn't quit, ever. Overconfidence (fatal flaw). Always fights fair even if outmatched. (feel free to add more, just don't make him arrogant or cocky)<br>• Powers: Able to run at 50 mph naturally (nike is also goddess of speed), peak physical condition, extremely lucky, able to detect any form of cheating in a fight or contest.  
>• Weapon(s): Two short swords held in reverse grip, used best with his speed on the battlefield.<br>• Magical Object: Belt of Nike, increases his speed and reflexes by 4 times but can only be used for a max of 1 hour a day.  
>• Romance: you can choose between other OC's if you wish,<br>• Sexual Orientation: Straight.  
>• Anything Else: His Goal is beat his mother in any competition he can.<p>

**Warren, Helena**

• Nicknames? Lena  
>• Gender: female<br>• Age: 15  
>• Godly Parent: daughter of Thantos<br>• Mortal Family: Rosalie Warren- mom ; Orion- her black, grey eyed husky wolf.  
>• History: Rosalie met Thantos at a party in New Orleans, Louisiana. Thantos fell in love with Rosalie because of her beautiful curly raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. They had the a very passionate relationship, his nickname for Rosalie was Rosie. After a year of being each others lovers Helena was born, the night Helena was born Thantos has to leave, surprisingly Rosalie was not mad at him, she understood but made him promise to protect their little girl. Growing up Helena's mother told her stories about her dad an how he was the most handsome man she ha ever seen and how they fell in love at first sight. Helena grew up not hating her father in a way but hating him in others for not being there for her and her mom. Lena often heard her mom crying at night as she stared at a picture of her and her dad the night Helena was born and whispering to the picture at how proud he would be of Helena. As Helena grew older she spent her time with her mom at the hospital as her mom was a doctor for pregnant women. She was often teased because she tended to not blend in with the crowd and instead he a wallflower. That didn't stop her from falling in love with Zane. Zane was a year older than her when Helena was 15, she couldn't even think straight when they first met because of his sea green eyes. As the months flew by they fell more and more in love, but Helena didn't know that the man that had abandoned her was always watching her from the shadows. For their 8 months anniversary Helena and Zane went to the movies before walking home and they were attacked by a hellhound, suprising Zane was a demigod and tried to protect Helena before the hellhound killed him before knocking Helena out cold, the last thing he was a man with raven black hair standing over her. She later awoke a camp not knowing how she got there.<br>• Appearance: long curly black hair that flows to her mid back, big icy blue eyes that she inherited from her mother. Olive skin, 5'1 ft tall. She is curvy but has a flat stomach. Helena has a scar from her back from the hellhound attack that took the life of her boyfriend Zane. Soft pouty lips, most people mistake her for a daughter of Aphrodite.  
>• Personality: Helena is very closed off from the world since the death of Zane. She can be a very sweet and down to earth person that will listen to your problems. When she is pushed enough she can get very sarcastic and snarky, she tends to hit people with low blows if they really offend her.<br>• Likes: s'mores, dark stormy nights, star gazing, music, keeping to herself, her mom, sometimes her dad, the ocean wave locket that Zane gave her.  
>• Dislikes: her dad at times, foggy days, talking about Zane's death, snakes, loud people, crowded places<br>• Hobbies: talking to the dead and learning about there past lives, archery, talking to her mom.  
>• Flaws (include fatal flaw): letting mean things slip from her mouth, being late for things. Fatal flaw-when promises are broken to her she takes it to the extreme and holds the worst grudges.<br>• Powers: she can talk to the dead, tell if you will have a peaceful or horrific death, can create your worst fear of dying until you go insane.  
>• Weapon(s): a black bow and arrow with gold Greek symbols arrows the bow it transforms into a long black chain with a black and gold now and arrow charm dangling from it.<br>• Any Magical Object? Not that she knows of.  
>• Romance? Yes, she will eventually get over Zane's death and fall in love with another guy.<br>• Sexual orientation: straight.  
>• Anything Else: she is a year round camper but goes home on holidays and her birthday.<p>

**Wraith, Caden**

• Nickname: N/A  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 16  
>• Godly Parent: Thanatos, Legacy of Hermes<br>• Mortal Family: Kira Wraith (Mother, daughter of hermes), Alex Staion (Step-Father), Vira and Mira Staion (Twins, age 10, Half-Sisters)  
>• History: Doesn't have any friends because everyone is scared of him except his family, he has been kicked out of six schools (the first five not his fault, the last one well that bully deserves it), he and his family have been moving around a lot. When he was 12 monsters came after him so to protect his family he left a note and ran away where he met his first friend Tim Netherwood a Syter who lead him to camp half-blood where he learned to better control his power and protect himself if he ever went to visit his family. Also a month after he arrived his true father claimed him and people started to not like him except for the Children of Hades, Hecate, Hermes.<br>• Appearance: Dark Skin, Messy Black Hair with a little hanging in front of his face, Brown Eyes (Turns Neon Orange when angry), 5'10, and lean built. He wears Blue Jeans, Black running shoes, The camp shirt (In camp) or a Purple shirt with the Grim Reaper on it (when out of camp), a black hoodie unzipped with the sleeves rolled up and a black neckless that has a Scythe on it.  
>• Personality: He doesn't talk to people much unless you talk to him first (strangers) or you are one of his friends, but he does have a bit of a pranking side since he is a Legacy of Hermes though so he will go out and prank people with the Hermes Cabin.<br>• Likes: The Few friends he has, his family, Blueberry Pie, and playing the Ocarina  
>• Dislikes: Bullies, Arrogant people, people who judge before they get to know them, and pickles.<br>• Hobbies: Playing his Ocarina that he got from his grandmother before she passed  
>• Flaws: Doesn't voice his opinion, has a slight tendency to make morbid comments, and doesn't trust easily and Fatal flaw: Is uncaring with someone about to die.<br>• Powers: Can Kill things weaker then himself by touching it, can see the souls of those who have died recently  
>• Weapons: A Scythe he got from his father when he was claimed when it is stored it is a neckless but when he needs it, it will turn into a Scythe, the Pole is Black with a Grey blade and has a leather grip around the middle of the pole. Its name is Angigma tou thanatou (Death's touch)<br>• Any Magical Object: A Black Skull ring that he uses to talk to his mom who has a purple one. Or on those rare occasions his father when he truly needs him.  
>• Sexual Orientation: Straight<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aberash-Hernandez, Amari<strong>

• Nickname(s): Mari  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 15  
>• Godly Parent: Pluto<br>• Mortal Family: Annette Aberash-Hernandez (mother), Lawrence Aberash-Hernandez (foster brother, 17)  
>• History: Amari's family was from a tribe in Kenya, but then was taken into captivity, and eventually blended with the Hispanic. Which is how she has those two last names, her mother never gave them up, even for Pluto. At first, Amari's mother, Annette, was unable to have children. She miscarried twice with this one guy, and he left her. Annette then adopted Lawrence, when he was a baby. Two years later, Annette met Pluto at, surprisingly, a bar. She saw him sitting there alone and went up to him, and they fell in love. When Pluto told her who he was, it took a while, but she eventually believed him. Annette used to be an atheist. Anyway, Pluto continued to visit her, Amari, and Lawrence for a few years. And then, one day when Amari was 5, they got into a car accident. A truck, who had a driver that was texting, collided with the side of the car Amari was on. The car fell into a trench, and Lawrence and Annette were okay, somehow, but Amari was close to death. Thanatos saved Amari, after much begging from her mother, of course. He saved her with a price: she had to be cursed. Anyone she touched with her hands uncovered would die, or worse, lose their soul. Annette agreed, and Pluto turned a blind eye, just grateful that his only child (at the time) survived. Pluto had to cut off all ties after that, and never visited again. So Amari was home schooled, and when she was old enough, Annette sent her to Lupa, and she went on to Camp Jupiter.<br>• Appearance: Amari is 5'7. She has medium brown skin, and dark brown eyes with a ring of grey that makes her eyes stand out. They are average sized, her eyes, but are a bit wide. The right side of Amari's face had a long burn from the crash, but now it's just a raised scar from her ear to her chin. She has shoulder length dark chocolate colored hair that is very, very thick and wavy and curly and just out of control. Amari has wide hips and is very curvy, kind of has an hourglass shape to herself.  
>• Personality: Amari has two sides: Her first is her happy yet serious self. Being in the legion helped her learn how to obey and how to act and how to be serious, but she can still maintain to be carefree and happy. Amari can seem innocent and caring, and is always bubby. She's smarter than she looks, but let's people figure that out for themselves. Amari was never one for following the crowd, she always does her own thing out of the legion. Her second side is the polar opposite. When she's fighting or angry, she can be sarcastic in the meanest ways, and sadistic and cruel. You don't want to be around her when that even shows in her fighting- she would be ruthless- and you can see it in her eyes that she's reckless, and will hurt or kill anything she pleases.<br>• Likes: Skateboarding and weaving  
>• Dislikes: Any body of water, and bees<br>• Hobbies: Amari actually loves skateboarding. She likes the adrenaline rush it gives her, and, cliché enough, the feel of wind in her hair. She also loves to weave, she does it when she can, and is great at it. She has a collection of scarves and such that she sells.  
>• Flaws: Her fatal flaw is Holding Grudges. She's petty enough to hold one for years. And she's a wreck around any vast body of water. She's okay with the sky, but will give giant "Nope"s at bodies of water.<br>• Powers: As a daughter of Pluto, she can navigate underground, and shape shift into her opponent's/enemy's worst nightmare or fear, and she can sense death. Her curse, which is that anyone she touches with uncovered hands dies, can be considered as a power.  
>• Weapon(s): A Stygian iron two and a half foot long sword<br>• Any Magical Object?: A black bracelet with a silver button that, when pressed, turns into a black shield engraved with scenes of people's worst nightmares.  
>• Romance: Sure.<br>• Sexual Orientation: Straight  
>• Anything Else: Nah<p>

**Anderson, Marina**

• Nicknames: None  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 15 years  
>• Godly Parent: Neptune (Roman)<br>• Mortal Family: Anna Anderson (Mother)-deceased  
>• History: Lived in Healdsburg, California, for the first seven years of her life. However her mother died from lung cancer when she was six, and Marina had to fend for herself, living on the streets. She was taken in and put in a care home, but soon ran away, disliking it there. She was soon found by a pack of hell-hounds, but was rescued by Lupa's pack of wolves, and was taken to Wolf House. After six months of training there, she was sent to journey to Camp Jupiter. On the way, she was cornered by dracaenae. As she tried to fight them off, she managed to control the water from nearby public toilets, disintegrating the dracaenae. She realised she was a daughter of Neptune. She managed to make it to Camp Jupiter, and was put into the fifth cohort.<br>• Appearance: Tall; pale skin; long, wavy black hair; sea-blue eyes.  
>• Personality: Brave, but very guarded. It takes some time for her to become friends with someone, and become comfortable around them. She is very intelligent, and loyal to her friends. If you don't know her well, she can seem reserved and unfriendly.<br>• Likes: Reading, learning, spending time by herself on the river-bank, talking to her friends, training.  
>• Dislikes: Archery, bullies and other people who take advantage of the weak, people who try to ask her about her past. She also resents her father for not showing himself to her, and wants to talk to him.<br>• Hobbies: reading, practising with her sword, practising her water powers  
>• Flaws: Her fatal flaw is that if someone is in danger, she does not think, but simply acts, which sometimes results in putting even more people in danger. She is very hot-headed and rash in combat situations. She is also afraid of flying and thunderlightning.  
>• Powers: Hydrokinesis (control of water), breathing under water, as well as healing ability to an extent when in contact with water. She can also create tornados and storms.<br>• Weapons: Sword.  
>• Magical Objects: Her sword can morph into a bracelet.<br>• Romance?: Your choice.  
>• Sexual orientation: Straight.<p>

**Baker, Mark**

• Nicknames: Marco (jokingly used by his friends), Marky (his older sister uses this in an affectionate, jokey way)  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 13 years  
>• Godly Parent: Janus (Roman)<br>• Mortal Family: Helen Baker (Mother); Allie Baker (Older sister- 16 yrs- they get on very well)  
>• History: Mark lived in Los Angeles for his whole life, in a comfy suburban home. however, when he was 12, his mother revealed to him he was a demigod, son of janus, and he would have to go to Sonoma and train with Lupa, before going to Camp Jupiter- she knew all this because Janus told her, and instructed her to tell him when he turned twelve. Mark reached Camp Jupiter six months later, and was sorted into the fifth cohort.<br>• Appearance: Average height for his age; Wiry; Messy brown hair; glasses.  
>• Personality: Mark is kind, sweet and well-meaning, but he is very awkward and shy. He is very aware, and is able to pick up many details. He is a friendly person, and likeable.<br>• Likes: He likes theatre, and fighting, as well as spending time with his friends, and his sister Allie.  
>• Dislikes: He dislikes horses, and the cohort system at camp.<br>• Hobbies: Astronomy, training/fighting.  
>• Flaws: He is quiet, and doesn't speak out in meetings and discussions, even when he can contribute, but merely observes. He also becomes very obsessed with things easily, and loses focus on other tasks.<br>• Powers: He is an excellent fighter, and has the ability to teleport (as Janus is often in more than one place). However he cannot teleport long distances, but only up to ten feet- this ability is most used when Mark is fighting.  
>• Mark also has the ability to be aware when conflict is going to startend, and when someone has to make a choice that will change- like his father does. This is why he is able to pick up details so easily, and see things others can't- he is hyper-aware.  
>• Weapon: A gladius (sword), a gift from his father, who asked his mother to give it to him when the time was right.<br>• Magical Objects: None  
>• Romace: He has a massive crush on Marina Anderson, daughter of Neptune, who is two years older than him, and in the same cohort as him (see my other OC profile). She has always been nice to him, and even though Marina has no interest in Mark, and is unaware of his crush, Mark continues to obsess over it, as is one of his flaws.<br>• Sexual Orientation: straight  
>• Anything else: He stays at Camp Jupiter throughout the year, but every summer he returns home and spends the holiday with his mother and sister.<p>

**Bernstein, Gareth**

• Age: 17  
>• Gender: male<p>

• Godly Parent:Trivia  
>• Mortal Family: Derek Bernstein- a scientist who thinks that his encounter with Trivia was illogical,he has dark brown skin,a goatee and he wears a is very tall like his often has a tendency of saying that his son's ADHD is illogical and that he has that trait because of his can't see through the mist and feels bitter that Trivia left him. He has a grandmother called Annabelle (or Gran Gran as she likes to be called) who believes in ghosts and sensed bad vibes form Trivia and due to this Trivia also left since she didnt want to tear up their e tends to reprimand Gareth if he shows skepticism about the supernatural e also believes that Trivia had cursed Gareth's father since his career as a scientist took a small plummet and suddenly his career was revived when she left him.<br>• History: Born as a result of his fathers exploits as a young scientist who met a women (Trivia) in a bookshop who was interested in the supernatural, Trivia stayed on earth for a few years before having a huge argument with his father about taking care of their son this caused Nemesis disappear. Since then Gareth never mentions his mother in his fathers presence much to his Grandmother's delight when he was 10 his grandmother communes(with a traditional ritual) with the spirits and tells Gareth and his dad he needs to go to Camp Jupiter-his dad being a scientist didnt like his grandmothers rituals and eventually had to battle her for custody,resulting in Gareth living with his Grandmother until he was 15,soon afterwards she directed him to Lupa where he trained with her before eventually reaching camp jupiter. Since then his grandmother,Gareth and his father have less and less quality time leading to Gareth resenting both his mother(Trivia) and his father slightly.  
>Greek or Roman:Roman<br>• Appearance: black/short and curly hair, hazel eyes, dark brown skin, 6ft2  
>• Personality: He has a knack of throwing sarcastic remarks here and there and displays his annoyance on more than one occasion of the team's lack of is a very serious and calm individual who is more often than not a loner which he doesn't doesn't really open up to people as he see's friends as people who will just stab you in the back at some point,he isnt exactly in support of self sacrifice as he always believes theres another is very mature for his age and is not deluded by his ability to do is secretly resentful of his mother and father since he lacks a normal also takes his grandmother's talk of ghosts as a "fantasy".<br>• Likes: Soccer, rock climbing, pranks, trees, magic  
>• Dislikes: necromancy, talkative people, greedy people, intelligent satyrs<br>•Flaws: Gets angry easily, Nags often, Can be very rude and seem insensitive at times,major worrier when it comes to big decisions. He tends to mistrust people to the point of denying help from friends.

• Powers: Mystiokinesis-He can do magic enchantments nothing too flashy though. Mist control-he can manipulate the mist to a small degree.

• Weapon: An imperial gold sword.  
>• Any Magical Object? A set of enchanted body armour given by his mother<p>

• Romance? Yes

• Sexual Orientation: Straight

• Anything Else: He has a very deep voice,he tends to talk in low tones due to this and has atendency of snarling when angry or sounding aggressive when he is warning someone. He tends to tilt his head when he beleives someone has annoyed him. He tends to constantly be looking around for a clock when hes in a room since he is very strict in regards to time.

**Bloom, Naomi**

• Nicknames?: Nat (sometimes) Mulan (sometimes)  
>• Gender: female<br>• Age: 17  
>• Godly Parent: Iris (Roman)<br>• Mortal Family: Jack Bloom was studying hurricane patterns and severe weather types when he met Iris. She found his timidness around women endearing and it was a plus that he was into health too and being healthy (a fondness for rainbows). Jack ended up remarrying after Naomi was born and she has a 14 year old brother named Jonathan. Her stepmother is nice and her name is Jean.  
>History: Naomi lived in Florida for most of her life, going to school normally. Unlike most demigods and their mortal parent, both Jack and Naomi knew that Naomi was a demigod. Iris told Jack that she was a goddess, but not which one, so neither Jack nor Naomi know who her mother is. (Jean knows the demigod secret but Jonathan doesn't) After an attack by a cyclops deguised as her teacher when she was 15, a satyr who had been watching a Greek demigod in the same school, escorted both Naomi and a 12 year son of Athena named Marshall back to CHB. From there, Chiron helped Naomi get to Camp Jupiter.<br>• Appearance: She's Asian, with warm brown eyes and thick, black hair that she has cut in a bob. She often wears headbands or ponytails. He rarely wears makeup and she likes wearing black skinny jeans and her camp shirt.  
>• Personality: Naomi is very smart and unlike her father, she is rarely nervous. She's very outspoken and always expresses her opinions, even if she'll be judged unfairly for them. She also likes to flirt with her guy friends as a joke. She loves meeting new people and making new friends. However, she can become offended easily. Talk smack about her opinions or tell her she is weakcan't fight/ make fun of her friends then she'll become verbally abusive. Her quick wit and extensive knowledge makes her good at insults.  
>• Likes: joking around, horses, boys, cheesecake, skittles, witty banter, debating with kids from Athena and winning<br>• Dislikes: debating with kids from Athena and losing, Asian stereotypes, being insulted, boys making moves in her who don't respect girls  
>• Hobbies: combat training; she loves punching and kicking and her friends call her Mulan. She also likes reading novels and hanging out with friends<br>• Flaws (include fatal flaw): overconfidence  
>• Powers: Naomi is really good with the pegasi and she can call forth rainbows for Iris messages wherever she is. She can also use these rainbows to create barriers around herself or others that disorients offenders. (it's kinda like the Mist, but it doesn't make people see things; it just confuzzles them)<br>• Weapon(s): hand- to- hand combat; she can also handle a dagger if she has too.  
>• Any Magical Object: no<br>• Romance?: sure. Just as long as he has a good sense of humor and loves to joke around  
>• Sexual orientation: straight<br>• Anything Else: whenever she goes to attack with her rainbow powers, she yells, "TASTE THE RAINBOW!"

**Carter, Edward**

• Nicknames: Ed (preferred), Eddie  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 16  
>• Godly Parent: Apollo (ROMAN)<br>• Mortal Family: Alicia Carter (Mother), Jessica Carter (Younger Sister)  
>• History: Edward's mother Alicia, was herself a legacy of Jupiter. Alicia lived in San Francisco, where she had graduated from college and become a doctor, but her real passion was singing. In her free time, she performed on the streets, where she attracted Apollo in his Roman form. Alicia gave birth to Edward, and Apollo advised them to move to New Rome, where they could be safe. Due to her son and the fact she was descended from Jupiter, Alicia was let in, and raised Edward there, working at the hospital, and also performing in the theatre. She met and married Alex, a legacy of Mercury, who had served in the legion, and gave birth to Jessica. They were a very close family, but when Edward turned twelve, he left to serve in the legion at Camp Jupiter, being sorted in the First Cohort.<br>• Appearance: Dark-skinned, short dark hair, tall, athletic, muscular  
>• Personality: He is very fun-loving, and enjoys entertainment, and performing. However he is very dedicated, he is skilled with a sword, a gift from Jupiter, his ancestor. He will spend a lot of his time training. "Work hard, party hard". When he is training and by himself, he can seem quiet and brooding.<br>• Likes: Sword-fighting, drama, music, performing arts  
>• Dislikes: Archery, secrets, his brothers and sisters- the rest of Apollo's children<br>• Hobbies: Sword-fighting, performing, watching entertainment, hanging out with his friends.  
>• Flaws: Fatal Flaw- he tends not to rely on anyone else, he is too independent- he does not want to share the burden with others, even when others want to help- he doesn't want them hurt on his behalf.<br>• Powers: Skilled sword-fighter, gifted in performing arts, slight ability to see into the future, but very murky, appears most in dreams  
>• Weapon: long sword, thin, sharp, gift from Jupiter.<br>• Any magical object: his sword appears at his side when needed.  
>• Romance: If possible, please do this (I understand if you want to change) - despite the fact he is in first cohort, his girlfriend is in fifth cohort, even with the rivalry going on between the cohorts. Edward's fellow legionnaires in the first cohort get annoyed at this, but he ignores them. His girlfriend is the only person who can get him to talk about his problems, which is hard as that is his fatal flaw.<br>• Sexual Orientation: Straight  
>• Anything else: Despite his parentage, he hates archery. His siblings resent him for this, so they don't get along. His relationship with Jessica, who will soon enter the legion, is very good.<p>

**Collins, Evelyn**

• Nicknames? Evie  
>• Gender: female<br>• Age: 17  
>• Godly Parent: Bellona<br>• Mortal Family: (father) Chase Collins-tall with short black hair with hazel eyes. Tanned skin. Nice and laid hates liars, good relationship with Evie (Stepmom) Liziel- average height with long blonde hair and brown and yells alot has a good relationship with Evie(brother) Peyton(8)- tall blonde hair with brown eyes.(sister) Riley(6)- blonde hair an brown eyes and small both siblings have a good relationship with Evie.  
>• History: Discovered that she was a demigod when she stabbed a monster a gold pen when she was ten. After that she trained at camp jupiter and became centurion of the fourth cohort.<br>• Appearance: tallish with long and wavy dark brown hair and weird blue eyes with a dark gray-blue edge if iris and light green ring around pupil. Rest of iris is pale blue that seems to turn different shades. Smattering of freckles on face. Likes wearing a leather jacket with comfortable skinny jeans and red-brown running boots.  
>• Personality: kind and compassionate, you wouldn't be able to tell that Evie is a daughter of bellona. She is very loyal but isn't afraid to speak up. She is also smart and goofy. She shy sometimes but once you get her going she won't stop. She loves to read. She is also fierce and will do anything to help the people she cares about. She is obsessed with anime and manga and she finds someone likewise she will be your best friend. She will always have your back and will never give up on anything.<br>• Likes: reading, music, drawing, anime  
>• Dislikes: bad people, bullies, liars, betrayers,<br>• Hobbies: playing violin, reading, drawing, training, watching anime  
>• Flaws (include fatal flaw): fatal flaw is believing the best in almost everyone. Very very loyal. Trusts to much<br>• Powers: feeling manipulation: she can manipulate a persons feeling to her advantage. War prowess: is very good at all things war. Lending strength: can lend people her strength like give their energy a boost like Reyna  
>• Weapon(s): a magic ring that can turn into any imperial gold or celestial bronze weapon she needs<br>• Any Magical Object? Ring, a watch that can turn into a shield, her armor manifests when she needs it. Has a talking metal cat named Mojo  
>• Romance: falls in love with a boy from camp half-blood. His name is Alek Evangeline(18)He is a son of Poseidon(you can change this if you wish). He is tall with curly black hair and deep sea-green eyes. Has a henna tattoo of a trident on his neck and another trident tattoo on his left forearm. He is sarcastic and kind of cocky but he cares even if you don't think so. Like Percy he is goofy. He is charming and sometimes can come off as very brooding. He can also be kind and compassionate. He is almost over protective of Evie. He is insanely good at fighting. Also he also has the same abilities as Percy regarding his powers. His weapon is a charm that can turn into a trident, spear, or sword. He can never lose it either. He likes to wear a jacket with a camp-halfblood shirt or some other one. Dark jeans and black sneakers<br>• Sexual orientation: straight  
>• Anything Else: some of her best friends are Lauryn Slade (17)- a short daughter of Mars with straight black hair and brown eyes. Loves anime and quite goofy she also a stutter and can be quite bloodthirsty. She is really kind though. Mariah Livermoore (17)- small with light brown hair and pale green eyes she loves anime to! She is also very funny. She is a daughter of Apollo. Dylan Hart (17) tall with sandy blonde hair and glasses. He likes to brag ALOT. Son of Mercury and likes to hack things. He is relatively nice. Zach Ruppe (17)-dark skin and dark hair has brown eyes and is very goofy. Maddy Cyphere (17) pale with short black and brown eyes. Kind, loves to chat with her friends. Daughter of Venus. Kyra Lemkey- has short red-brown hair, glasses. Has green eyes and is of average height. She is quite intimidating as a daughter of Mars.<p>

**Dawson, Aelin**

• Nicknames: Liz, but only by close friends. If anyone else calls her that, then she will break them.  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 17  
>• Godly Parent: Bellona (Roman), legacy of Venus<br>• Mortal Family: Her family isn't really mortal. Explained in History.  
>History: Aelin comes from a powerful line of demigods and legacies. She has a twin sister, who is in the Amazon's. Her father is a son of Venus, legacy of Roman Apollo, and her lineage goes on and on. Her father lived in New Rome for college, and then moved out to Chicago for a job. He met Bellona in a conference for his job; it has something to do with the history of war. They fall in love, and Bellona has twins. Her father, Jaime, moved back to New Rome to protect his kids, and Aelin and Allison (Aelin's twin) quickly rose through the ey were both in First Cohort, because of their lineage. Allison decided she wanted to be a Hunter of Artemis, after she was raped. The guy who did it was banished from Camp Jupiter and New Rome. Aelin eventually became Praetor of Camp Jupiter, and visits her father often. She doesn't see her sister as much, since she is a Hunter.<br>• Appearance: Aelin's family is actually from Greece, with a bit of Dutch mixed in her heritage. So, Aelin has shoulder length golden honey blonde hair, with some light blonde mixed in. Her eyes are a deep icy blue, and are ringed with gold. She has a long bridged nose, and dimples. Aelin is 5'6, and curvy at that. A lot of her weight is muscle. She usually has her hair in a ponytail, or has one side pinned back, and the other side is free.  
>• Personality: Aelin is a natural born leader. She can be firm, serious, downright scary, and confident. But, she can be sympathetic, considerate, caring, and knows how to let loose a bit. She is very prideful, something she isn't proud of at times. Aelin is observant, and can read other's emotions easily. She can tell if someone is upset, bug doesn't give them advice or anything, just general support.<br>• Likes: Seeing people work together, drawing.  
>• Dislikes: People who use and betray others.<br>• Hobbies: Drawing and snowboarding. She's really talented at drawing, her main area of expertise is people and still life portraits.  
>• Flaws: Hubris: Her pride.<br>• Powers: Aelin can sense her opponents next move, so it's nearly impossible to beat her unless you have a higher advantage in powers. She can also seldom use charm speak.  
>• Weapons: An imperial gold short sword, and a celestial bronze dagger with a burgundy hilt.<br>• Any Magical Object: None.  
>• Romance: None, at the moment. She can have a boyfriend or girlfriend if you want her to.<br>• Sexual Orientation: Demisexual  
>• Anything Else: Nooo<p>

**Delacroix, Françoise**

• Nicknames? Franny, Fancy-pants.  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 18  
>• Godly Parent: Venus<br>• Mortal Parent: Daniel Delacroix, a loving father who spoils his daughter. He works as a tailor. He met Venus when she dropped by his store and asked for dress.  
>• History: Franny was born in Baton Rouge, Louisiana on July 10th, 1996. Though, her family was originally from Lyon, France. She lives in a medium sized house with two floors. The first floor is where the customers are received and is filled with fabric, sewing materials, and measuring tape. The second floor is where her father and Franny lives. Mr. Delacroix is a master tailor and can make designer clothing, but not officially a fashion designer himself. Most of their clothes are hand made.<br>Franny and her father had a relatively normal life since his daughter was just a daughter of Venus. It was when Franny turned 16 when Mr. Delacroix decided to move to New Rome to be safer. He moved from France to Louisiana in order to get closer to the city so that his daughter can get trained and ready in case a monster attacked. Franny at first was apprehensive of going saying that her father had "too much wine to drink." But then, she saw the wolves... Mr. Delacroix showed no fear when he saw the wolves and encouraged Franny to go up to them. Not wanting to seem weak, Franny did and the wolves deemed her fit enough to go to New Rome. They packed their bags and moved into the city where Franny got accepted to the 3rd Cohort and there, she started a new life.  
>She has been there for two years now. A few weeks after she arrived, Venus claimed her as one of her own and soon after that, Franny became a full fledged member of the army.<br>• Appearance: Franny has a Californian-like tan and chocolate colored brown hair. Her eyes are narrow and blue. She is 5'7" and is tall and slender. Her outfit is made up of a lacy white skirt that goes up to her knees, a blue button-downed shirt with a white colored fleur-de-lis on the left breast. She wears black flats for shoes and white stockings. On the right side of her body, is where her weapon is sheathed.  
>• Personality: Franny is a snobbish and arrogant woman. She has a high self confidence and absolutely loves to win. She has a dark sense of humor and her jokes are mostly references to death. She wants to be respected and in turn, she will respect you. Franny can be a little, er, like a female dog sometimes if you get what I mean. She often snaps at people at their physical appearance, though not on whether your pretty or ugly. She judges you on based on how you present yourself.<br>That being said, Franny may seem unapproachable at first but if you manage to warm up to her, she is a valuable friend and ally. If anyone dares saying anything offending to her and her friends, she will kick their ass - hard. Franny also does not give a damn about what others think of her. She will wear whatever she wants and whenever she wants it. She hates being told what to do and wants to be independent of others.  
>• Likes: Chocolate (not Hershey's, the gourmet kind), fireworks, the feeling of silk and muslin on her skin, irises and lilies, designer clothing, sharp and shiny things, and chocolate eclairs.<br>• Dislikes: tears and scratches, vegetables, people who are weak, getting dirty, and losing.  
>• Hobbies: sewing, training in the arena, eating an ungodly amount of chocolate and not gaining weight.<br>• Flaws: As much as she cares about her allies, Franny cares more about her appearance more. She's vain and self-centered and believes that she is the best at everything.  
>• Powers: Franny is good at manipulating people's emotions and can control them to a certain extent.<br>• Weapon(s): She has one; an elaborately decorated rapier made out of imperial gold. It has a thin and sharp blade with an intricate guard. It might look like it's just for show, but if wielded correctly, it can stab through anything. Since it's a rapier, thrusting and stabbing deals the most damage instead of just swinging and slashing. The sword is light and flexible making transportation easy. Franny named hers Fleur.  
>• Any magical object? Nope.<br>• Romance? Sure.  
>• Sexual Orientation: Bisexual, but she like girls a little bit more.<br>• Anything else? Franny can speak French fluently and she's fond of toy dolls.

**Hall, Thomas**

• Nickname: Tommo  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 18  
>• Godly Parent: Apollo (Male)<br>• Mortal Parent: Katrina Hall – Mother Jonny Bean – Step dad  
>• History: His mother was on holiday in Las Vegas when she had a one night stand with Apollo. Feeling ill, she went back to England early only to discover shes pregnant. She tells her boyfriend its his and she trys to have a normal life with Thomas as she thinks because he's so far away from the gods he wont have to go to camp. Thomas grows up thinking he was normal and doing normal things like going to football training and hanging out with his friends. After some bullying, he starts to doubt who he is so his mum tells him the truth at the age of 16. Upset by being decieved for all his live he stops talking to his parents and goes on a school trip to California. He slips away from the school party after seeing a empousi. He follows it and nearly gets killed but Lupas pack saves him. He completes his training and on his way to Camp Jupiter, Apollo vists him. Thomas is mad at him and refuses to listen to any of his reasons but Apollo gives him a magical item and recommendation letter to try and make up for it. With his letter he gets into the first cohort but he still holds a grudge towards both of his parents.<br>• Appearance: Black spiked hair with vibrant blue eyes. He looks like his siblings and is tanned and has a scar on his right ear from his time in the wolf house.  
>• Personality: Unlike many children of Apollo, he is stubbern and can be cold- hearted. He dislikes all other children or legacies of Apollo and treats them with spite. His only friends are the children of Mars. He is moody and if people annoy him, he wont be afraid to hurt them. Altough he has many faults he values justice and honour above all and if they aren't carried out will put people into their places.<br>• Likes: Mars's children, Justice, honor, knife throwing and the war games.  
>• Dislikes: Injustice, Apollo or his legacies, archery, Sun and music.<br>• Flaw: He is very stubburn and holds big grudges. If people dont like his codes of conduct (honor and justice) he gets angery and wont preceed until things have been sorted out.  
>• Powers: Accuracy when shooting or throwing and is invunrable shadows and darkness<br>• Weapon(s): A red crossbow that he found in the armoury. After fixing it up with the help of the Vulcan demigods. It is very powerful and accurate. Also he carries a dagger for close combat.  
>• Any Magical Object? A belt of knifes of his father that when spun become imperial gold or silver and always return to him.<br>• Romace: Yes  
>• Sexual Orientation: Bisexual<br>• Anything Else: He always chooses to do extra border patrol and even though his father is a god. He will do anything to be better than him

**Hughues, Chris**

• Nicknames? CJ, Chris 2.0 (read as Chris two point oh)  
>• Gender: male<br>• Age: 18  
>• Godly Parent: Fortuna<br>• Mortal Family: dad Chris Hughes Sr. 46 an avid gambler and often gambles more than he can afford to lose  
>• History: Lived with his dad until about 2.5 years ago. His dad had gone to a big, illegal poker game and after running out of cash put his son's servitude up as his bet. Naturally his dad lost and naturally once the people there came to collect Chris, Chris put up a fight and managed to get away. Of course he was enraged at his dad and he vowed then and there to never come back or see his dad ever again. He got to Camp Jupiter after spending some time with Lupa and her pack. He got his first girlfriend while he was there, a girl named Penelope Matthews, who he thinks cheated on him after they'd been together for about 6 months. He never forgave her for it and yet to this day he still has feelings for her because no other girl or anything else has been able to completely take away his pain.<br>• Appearance: buzz cut blonde hair, hazel eyes, stands 5 foot 7 inches, heavily tanned (though not unattractively so) Caucasian skin, standard Camp Jupiter T-shirt, grey jeans, red and black DC skate shoes  
>• Personality: nice to most people but very fierce towards those that have earned his ire, unwilling to let those who can't protect themselves be harmed by those that seek to harm them, can't let go of his troubled past but that's because he doesn't really try all that hard<br>• Likes: sword fighting, fighting for what he believes in, manipulating chance to help his friends in their endeavors, and manipulating chance to make life more difficult for his real enemies.  
>• Dislikes: gambling, spearsjavelins, being laughed at, and being woken up early.  
>• Hobbies: writing, pranking, developing knew battle strategies<br>• Flaws (include fatal flaw): Fatal Flaw: bearing grudges, doesn't have much confidence in himself, can't get himself to let go of the past, and can't forgive himself for his own mistakes.  
>• Powers: can calculate odds, can manipulate chance<br>• Weapon(s): sword (preferred weapon), knife/dagger  
>• Any Magical Object? coin that after being tossed if landing heads will give him a 100% boost of his current physical capabilities but if it lands tails will cut his current physical capabilities in half. It's a gift from Fortuna and it is immune to his power.<br>• Romance? Sure, I'm going to submit Penelope next if they both get in I'd liked them paired together (you'll see why that she never cheated on him in her history) but if only he gets in just keep it that she did cheat on him and you can find him a girl (preferably Greek) that will heal his heart.  
>• Sexual orientation: straight<br>• Anything Else:

**Jones, Skylar**

• Nicknames?: Sky  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 14  
>• Godly Parent: Jupiter (he's more of a legacy of Jupiter)<br>• Mortal Parent: Kristine Jones  
>• History: He came from a well to do family and doesn't have much trouble with people around him. His family moved from Australia to Cali, so that they wouldn't feel the difference that much.<br>In school, he would poke his nose in other people's troubles, mostly those that involve fighting and whatnot. And thanks to his demigod luck, he often finds himself involved in fights that had too many people for him to handle, the others come in a few minutes after he made it clear for them to stop with whatever they were doing. Often, the fights end with him running away, or fighting them head on until he gets knocked unconscious. When he found out about his powers, he didn't use them against mortals since it would be unfair. Even though he get into fights and wouldn't use his powers because it would definitely be a one-sided fight. Skylar doesn't have the most normal of lives, due to his demigod-ness and bad luck, and often, instead of returning home to spend time with his mom, he can be found crashing at his friend's house, trying to draw the attention of the delinquents away from his family. He enjoys spending his time at Camp, even though his was often in the center of attention and has several newer demigods often trailing after him to seek safety from the Mars' kids. He doesn't really care about them, and often gives of a sheepish smile when someone mentions about them. He loves training, and often climbing up the barracks o anything that can be climbed in order to cure his fear of heights, even though he often finds himself stuck at the top, unable to come down until someone scares his down. He has little friends at Camp, since he often distances himself from them due to his ability and status, so as to not show much favoritism, but he has this stubborn best-friend who always sticks beside him with an extremely dirty-minded mind.  
>• Appearance: He's about 169 cm with a fairly average weight due to getting into trouble then running away because of that. He has closely cropped caramel brown hair and has light brown eyes despite his family. Fairly tan due to his time in the Gold Coast than Cali and is quite lean from his 'escapades'- mostly him getting into trouble and then running away (should be explained somewhere in this). He doesn't have very striking features, but if there was one way of noticing him in a crowd, it would possibly be his height.<br>• Personality: He's very righteous and would stand up for what he thinks is right, not what other thinks. He likes to keep the weight of all his problems to himself, and doesn't like people helping him mainly because of his pride and not wanting to get a guilty conscience if people get hurt because of him. He's pretty smart, but at the same time dense when it comes to girl's feelings and whatnot. It easygoing and friendly with other people and doesn't discriminate them because of their social status or power. Normally he's pretty calm and prefers to show off a more gentlemanly side of him, he still is hot headed and has a short temper. He does have some secrets he hides, that not many know about him. One of them being his love for children butter biscuits, because they taste nice. Even though he's pretty popular in Camp Jupiter because of his status, wealth and powers, he had little friends and when he does, he usually keeps them close to him.  
>• Likes: Children butter biscuits, reading, listening to music - knows how to play the flute pretty well but doesn't know how or when he learnt it<br>• Dislikes: Heights, weird noises at night, horror movies, horror shows, twilight XD  
>• Hobbies: He can be seen getting into fights with people,often due to him poking his nose into people's problems, and occasionally running away from them, especially if they're mortals because he would find it a very one-sided fight if he were to use his ability on them.<br>It is also due to his demi godly luck that he is often seen running away because there is either too many people for him to handle, at most he can take two people at each fight...? or someone stronger than him in both ability wise and normal hand-to-hand combat wise.  
>• Flaws (include fatal flaws): He has this extreme bad luck that sticks around him, which makes him pretty much suffers from a definitely not normal life, but even though so, he tries to ignore its existence and tries to live it to the fullest. Carpe diem. He would also stand up for what he thinks is right and would not hesitate to step into other people's problems and tries to help them to his bestest of his abilities.<br>• Powers: He can do pretty much anything related to electricity, but it takes alot out of him so he tries to keep them into simple electric strikes. But his special move is a ball of electricity that focuses in his hand and can travel twice the speed of sound when thrown. It leaves a white line in the air for a few seconds and is fast enough to melt through several meters of metal.  
>• Weapon(s):He has this weapon which is made by his ability. He uses his electricity to magnetize the iron sand at his feet into a black sand sword which has a vibrating blade thanks to the moving iron sand. Of course he stills the one around his hands to make it into a handle.<br>• Any magical objects?: None  
>• Romance?: Why not?<br>• Sexual Orientation: He's straight.  
>• Anything else: He came to Camp Jupiter under the recommendation of his 'father' when his mom died in a flight accident when he was 12.<p>

**Lace, Keiryn**

• Nickname: Ryn  
>• Age: 15, birthday 13 June<br>• Gender: Female  
>• Godly parent: Mercury<br>• Mortal family: Aimee Lace, mother  
>• History: Keiryn was born in London, and grew up there. At school, she was mocked for having a guy's name, and so only made one friend, Alison Gray. She became friends with Alison because their birthdays were a day apart. When Keiryn was 13, she and Alison were attacked by Venti at the park. Nico DiAngelo shadow travelled them back safely. When Keiryn found out that she would have to leave her best friend, she was heartbroken, but they stayed friends by IMing each other every day. They visited as well. Keiryn wasn't very popular with the Romans either, as she was rather mischievous and she broke the rules a lot.<p>

• Appearance: Keiryn has dirty blonde, curly hair that falls to her shoulders. Her eyes are bright blue, and she is slim, and athletic.  
>• Personality: Keiryn is outgoing, mischievous and fun loving. She rarely follows rules, and only Alison can keep her in place.<br>• Likes: Running, being naughty, chocolate and being naughty  
>• Dislikes: rules, dark chocolate, rules, annoying people and rules<br>• Hobbies: Running, being naughty, IMing Alison, hanging with her friends.  
>• Flaws: Fatal flaw- disobeying the rules<br>• Powers: She can run really fast, learn languages really quickly, and lie (sometimes)  
>• Weapons: a celestial bronze sword called Thief.<br>• Magical items: Her flying shoes, and two lucky charms Alison gave her before the two had to separate  
>• Romance: any guy who isn't annoyed by her. Preferably not from CJ.<br>• Sexual orientation: straight  
>• Anything else?: Keiryn and Alison both still have strong British accents, and in the school year they go to Britain for a few months to live with their family.<br>They are also trying to get their parents together, because a) then they could be sisters and b) Alison's dad totally likes Keiryn's Mum.

**Matthews, Penelope**

• Nicknames? n/a  
>• Gender: female<br>• Age: 18  
>• Godly Parent: Proserpina (roman form of Persephone)<br>• Mortal Family: unknown: she's been at Camp Jupiter since she was born. She was raised by a demigod couple that took care of her Miles Matthews (son of Vulcan) and Jenna Matthews (daughter of Venus).  
>• History: She doesn't know who her birth father is and honestly doesn't care. She considers the couple that raised her her real parents as she has never met her mother either and Proserpina's only acknowledgement of her was when she sent a sign to her on her 16th birthday. She was forced into cheating on her boyfriend Chris Hughes Jr. by a daughter of Venus who charmspoke her into kissing another guy in front of Chris and then after Chris fled the Venus girl forced her to swear on the River Styx that she would never tell anyone what really happened. After this she became too ashamed to face Chris since she couldn't tell him what really happened and couldn't bring herself to apologize for something she didn't even do. She never dated any boys after Chris because her heart was even more broken than his was and she knew no boy would mend it.<br>• Appearance: to mid-back straight brunette hair, green eyes, hour glass figure, slightly pale, stands 5 foot 6 inches, wears boot cut jeans, graphic t-shirts, and sandals  
>• Personality: sweet, kind, very loyal to those she loves (which is one of the reasons that being forced to cheat on Chris hurt her the way it did), loves deeply and sincerely, trustworthy, proud but not to a fault, very brave.<br>• Likes: sleeping in, flowers, being organized, dagger/knife fighting  
>• Dislikes: getting up early, being treated like a weakling, Empousi,<br>• Hobbies: flower arranging, gardening, cooking inventive foods  
>• Flaws (include fatal flaw): Fatal Flaw: too driven by a sense of duty, constantly second guesses herself, too sensitive<br>• Powers: can control plant life to a small degree except flowers which she has a larger ability to control  
>• Weapon(s): dagger<br>• Any Magical Object? n/a  
>• Romance? Sure, as mentioned if both get in I want her paired with Chris Hughes Jr.<br>• Sexual orientation: straight  
>• Anything Else:<p>

**Martin, Ember**

• Full name- Ember Martin  
>• Nickname- Occasionally is called 'Ems'<br>• Gender- Female  
>• Age- 15<br>• Godly parent- Flora, Roman goddess of Flowers.  
>• Mortal Family- Dad (Jasper) and younger sister (Gabbie)<br>• History- Every since Ember was younger, she'd had this obsession with flowers. They fasinated her, really. How the petals were shaped so perfectly, and how the stem could hold it up firmly, but still sway slghtly in the summer breeze. She started her flower collection when she five, and had collected every flower imaginable by age 12. To say she was proud of herself was an understatement. At school, she was considered a nerd for her interest, but didn't really mind. One day, when she was about 13, as she was walking home from school one dad, a gorgon came out of nowhere and beegan chasing her. She ran back home as fast as she could. There, her father quickly took out a sword and stabbed the gorgon in the chest, and it exploded into dust. "Dad?" the teenager said uncertainly. "What was that?"  
>"A gorgon." her father sighed, and touched the top of his sword, making it turn back into his favorite watch. "Honey, I have to tell you something." Her father went on to explain what she was, and where she was going. Lupa soon came, and Ember was taken to Camp Jupiter.<br>• Appearance- Shoulder-length, curly red hair, redish-orange eyes, and fair skin Clothing includes- flowy blouses, colorful capris and jeans, and muti-colored sneakers.  
>• Personality- Innocent and oblivious. She's very naive and caring. She's very hard to trust, though, because she loves to talk.<br>• Likes- Flowers, plants, sewing, needle point, scrap-booking, and singing.  
>• Dislikes- Children of Ares and wearing dresses.<br>• Hobbies- planting, song-writing, singing, and dancing.  
>• Fatal flaw- Being oblivious.<br>• Powers- controlling flowers.  
>• Weapons- a Spear.<br>• Magical object? Nope.  
>• Romance Yes, preferrably with a son of Bacchus.<br>• Sexuality- Straight.  
>• Anything else- Hates cars because they kill the O-Zone.<p>

**Nixon, Thales**

• Gender: Male  
>• Age: 15<br>• Godly Parent: Ceres  
>• Mortal Family: Thales only knows his father, Leroy Nixon, who is a legacy of Victoria.<br>• History: Thales lived in New Rome his whole life, with his father. Leroy was always way too competitive, as almost all Victoria's children and legacies are, and, having a son who is also a demigod, he had set very high standarts for his son. Thales was not a bad kid, he just barely had anything he was remarkable at, and he couldn't actually care less about competitions. Sure, he had shown talent with plants since he was very young, but that not what a veteran like his father expected. Even noticing that his father was constantly disappointed at him, he led his life quite normally. One of his teachers, and daughter of Apollo looked after him for when his father was being too harsh. Leroy would contantly pray to Victoria, asking her for his son to be good at something.  
>One day, she heard him. Thales was about 7, an older demigod he looked up to forgot something he was supposed to take during a quest. Almost panicing, fearing that it may ruin everything for said demigod, he asked his fahter what to do. Leroy said he should take it himself, pointing out that there would be no need to alert the others and that the quest couldn't be far. He manages to sneak out (which he doesn't quite remember how), and wonders around for a while, looking for the quest.<br>Of course, he ended up being chased by monsters. From there, things get blurre in his memory. All he can remember is a golden light and passing out. He woke up at the Wolf House, with Lupa explaining that the she picked him up after the quest had found him passed out in some alley. She says that he is not allowed to return to New Rome until he could prove his worth. He went back some time later, though slightly different. He gladly joined the legion, and started taking sword fighting more seriously. Of course, Thales moved to live with his teacher, as his father lost the right to raise him.  
>• Appearence: Thales is not that tall, and not that built. He has messy dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He usually uses plain T-shirts with some simple pants. He likes his converse, though they are worn out.<br>• Personality: Thales natural persona is of a shy, quiet boy. He is rather polite and really kind. Somewhat clumsy, he gets embarrased really easy. He is more of the rational type, always thinking three times before doing something and is really patience. He is always putting his friends before himself, and loves to be around them, though he doesn't have many. He is really insecure and a bit of a coward sometimes. He also has a hard time when it comes to decisions and probably hesitates too much. He is He really likes plants, and has a small garden at home. He also likes art, and enjoys his time creating flowers decorations.  
>However, right after he woke up in the Wolf House, he developed a second persona, almost the opposit of his regular one. While he is still rather selfless, he is cocky and always has his voice dripping with sarcarsm. Overcompetitive, he is willing to take any challange, games and battles alike and always has a snarky commentary to do. He tends to look down on people and maybe roll his eyes too much. Unlike his first persona, he has very little patience and is really impulsive, but he does have a sense of discipline. He swears a lot and doesn't really cares if his words actually hurt anyone, though he would still protect his friends whatever the cost. He is harder to deal with, because of his overall bad personality, but just as he is annoying, he is outgoing and loud. In this persona, he is less likely to talk about art or plants, but still likes them. He is far more into battle and far braver, having very little hesitation.<br>No one really knows what triggers Thales going from one persona to the other, so he is very unpredictable. His first persona is often ashamed of what he does and says in his second, and apologizes too much. He doesn't have many friends as most people doesn't know how to deal with him. His second persona is also much better with swordmanship and with his control over plants. Because of this, his first persona refuses any help when it comes to this "little problem", as it what kept him alive for some time.  
>• Likes: Plants, art, and spending time outside. For his first persona, being with his friends, leading a peaceful life. For his second persona, any time of competition, showing off.<br>• Dislikes: Any sort of bullying, any cruelty toward plants, people who think way too slow.  
>• Hobbies: Taking care of his garden, making flower decorationsTraining his swordmanship.  
>• Flaws: Instability, his lacktoo much confidence. Also, the belief that his problems are his alone.  
>• Powers: Thales can control plants, though it usually takes too much of his energy in his first persona. In his second, however, he does it almost instinctively, draining much less energy, but still leaving him tired in the end.<br>• Weapon: A simple gladius.  
>• Romance? Sure, would help him.<br>• Sexuality: Bisexual, leaning toward boys.

**O'Conner, Jacob**

• Nicknames? Jay (what he goes by)  
>• Gender: male<br>• Age: 16  
>• Godly Parent: Athena<br>• Mortal Family: dad Martin O'Conner (died at 37 when Jay was 8)  
>History: his dad was a machinist for W.L. Gore &amp; associates, he was good at designing parts needed by his company and programs to make life easier for himself and his coworkers which is how he caught Athena's attention. Jay and his dad were close and his dad worked hard to build a place for himself and Jay in the world but Jay's good life with his dad shattered just a few days after Jay turned 8: a werewolf from Lycaon's pack attacked him and his father and while Jay's father managed to help Jay escape he himself was killed by the werewolves. Jay was brought to Camp Jupiter where he was claimed by Athena. He stayed at Camp Jupiter in the fifth cohort trying as others had to make it great again. He bears a major grudge against Werewolves because he blames for his father's death.<br>• Appearance: unruly and vaguely spiky black/brown hair, gold eyes, stands 5 foot 8 inches, slight athletic build  
>• Personality: he is a very nice guy. He treats everyone on his side of right and wrong very respectfully even if he doesn't agree with them. He cares deeply about his friends and goes out of his way to help them.<br>• Likes: drawing, writing, girls  
>• Dislikes: stereotyping, being told what to do, horror movies<br>• Hobbies: drawing, writing, acting  
>• Flaws (include fatal flaw): Fatal Flaw: personal loyalty, disorganized, ADHD<br>• Powers: n/a  
>• Weapon(s): gladius<br>• Any Magical Object? Shoes that enable to run faster than normally possible  
>• Romance? Sure<br>• Sexual orientation: straight  
>• Anything Else:<p>

**Philips, Ethan**

• Nicknames: Nope.  
>• Gender: Male<br>• Age: 16  
>• Godly Parent: Jupiter<br>• Mortal Family: Pamela Phillips (mother, deceased)  
>• History: Pamela Phillips was a model and a fashion designer. She didn't have the sight, but believed in the Roman and Greek gods and goddesses. Jupiter found her at a fashion event, and he charmed her, and you know the rest. Pamela was a great and humble, person, she was a great mother. Jupiter loved her much. For at least five years after Ethan was born, Jupiter continued to make visits. After that, Juno noticed. She told Jupiter she would kill Pamela and Ethan, and Jupiter took immediate action. He told Pamela to take Ethan to Lupa and her pack, and told Pamela to seek out Camp Jupiter for help. Pamela only got to take Ethan to Lupa, because as soon as she left, Hera caught up with her and incinerated her. Ethan passed with Lupa and continued on to Camp Jupiter, where he is now. He's in the fifth cohort.<br>• Appearance: Ethan is about 5'9, and is considered a healthy growing teenager. He doesn't have huge muscles or anything. Ethan is slightly tanned, but has an otherwise olive-ish skin tone. He has a dimple on the right side of his face, and the "average" nose. Ethan has wavy red hair that he lets go down to the top of his shoulders. Sometimes he'll pull it back into a low or mid ponytail. He has hazel eyes, and those are almond shaped. He slumps at times, so that'll make him seem 5'8.  
>Personality: Ethan pretends to be confident and cocky and arrogant, but he's really just insecure and unsure of himself. He tries to change himself for others, and is kind of a really huge pushover. People tend to walk all over him. Like, he'll agree with anything someone says, just to gain their approval and friendship. Ethan isn't the brightest on the planet, but he has his moments. Ethan tends to rush through things, but is also indecisive. He's also kind of annoying, and bothers people to get a rise out of them.<br>• Likes: Bothering people  
>• Dislikes: He hates it when people walk over them, but he's too much of a pushover to do anything about it.<br>Hobbies: When he's by himself, he likes to practice flying and summoning lightning.  
>• Flaws: His fatal flaw is his indecisiveness.<br>• Powers: Ethan can turn into any bird that flies, and can summon lightning. When he turns into a bird, all of his clothes and stuff meld into him. It isn't uncomfortable.  
>• Weapons: He uses a celestial bronze long sword with a bronze hilt. The latin inscribed says Romanus Maximus<br>• Any Magical Object: Nope.  
>• Romance: Sure!<br>• Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
>• Anything Else: No<p>

**Song, Lena**

• Nicknames: None.  
>• Gender: Female<br>• Age: 15  
>• Godly Parent: Vulcan<br>• Mortal Family: Kim Song (Mom)  
>• History: Lena didn't go to Lupa and her wolves until she was 8. Lena's mom had the sight, and was overprotective, so she kept Lena with her. Lena usually got into trouble at school, and was continually accused of setting things on fire, even though she didn't do so on purpose. So, Kim kept Lena homeschooling. Because of this, Lena had no connectiom with kids her age, and doesn't know how to act around people. Lena, from watching TV and such, wanted to go places and meet people, but Kim wouldn't let her. One time Lena was so angry at her mother she set her on fire. At this time, she wasn't in control of her powers yet, so everyone was in danger of being scorched. Lena didn't know what to do, so she ran away. Of course the authorities were searching for her, so she always stayed in the woods, straying and stealing for food that year, until she found Lupa. She was trained, and became cold, and went to Camp Jupiter.<br>• Appearance: Lena has bone straight night black hair, but she's dyed streaks of red into it. She has bangs that go straight down her forehead, and her hair is usually in a fish tail has dark brown eyes, and her skin is a peachy white. She has a scar on her left cheek, and it's wide and about an inch long. Lena is thin, and kind of scrawny, but short at 5'2.  
>Personality: Lena is sarcastic to the point of rudeness. She's really honest, bluntly honest, brutally honest, and hasn't actually regretted anything she has done. At times she hates herself, because she remembers what she's done to people in the past, so she loses herself in machines. She isn't nice, or caring, and not good with people in general, so she is more connected with machines.<br>• Likes: Machines more than people.  
>• Dislikes: Sensitive people. They just annoy her.<br>• Hobbies: Lena loves to skateboard and roller skating. She usually tinkers with machines though.  
>• Flaws: Doubt. She never trusts anyone fully enough.<br>• Powers: Lena can set things on fire with her mind. Like, she isn't immune to fire and can't control it, but she can tell something or someone to set on fire, and it or that person will. She can also bend any hard metal to her will. When forging, this comes easily. The setting things on fire reduces her physical strength a bit.  
>• Weapons: Lena fights with her two twin daggers, or with a celestial bronze ax.<br>• Any Magical Object: No.  
>• Romance: If you want.<br>• Sexual Orientation: Straight  
>• Anything Else: Nah.<p>

**Santiago, Andrew**

• Nickname: none  
>• Age: 16<br>• Godly parent: Vulcan  
>• Mortal Family:<br>• His mother, Abigail Santiago, worked as an engineer for a big electronics company. Her wide imagination, quick know how, and impressive understanding of mechanics is what made Vulcan take notice of her. As a gift from Vulcan after Andrew was born, Abigail was given a promotion at work and became one of the head engineers at the company. Since then, she has balanced a stable career as well as watching over Andrew.  
>• History: Andrew lived up in the mountains of Colorado for the beginning of his life, but when his mother got the promotion when he was six, they moved out to San Francisco, California where the company's headquarters is located. The first monster he ran into was a hellhound when he was 12 that nearly killed him while he was home alone after school (his mom was at work.) After getting thrown around, beaten up, and over all just freaked out, the hellhound backed him into a corner in a spare bedroom. He barely managed to duck out of the way as the hound sailed over his head, giving him just enough time to short circuit a wire from the nearby tv cord. When the hellhound came back around, he stabbed the dog with the electrical wire and the dog disintegrated. Abigail returned home to a destroyed home, and she was forced to explain that Andrew is a demigod and that they dont know who his father is. Two days later, Abigail had to leave Andrew in the care of Lupa. When he got to camp, he was placed in the fifth cohort. It wasnt until several weeks later that Vulcan finaally claimed him.<br>• Appearance: Andrew is very tall, 6'2", and is built fairly well. He's strong from working at the forages. He has tan skin and shaggy brown hair that cover his brown eyes, and he wears the casual purple camp tshirt and jeans.  
>• Personality: Andrew normally is always smiling and joking around with friends. To some people, his jokes and teasing may seem mean, but his real friends never take him seriously. Despite this, Andrew is very insecure about himself and doesn't make it an effort to meet new people. He doesn't like talking about his parentage because he doesnt think his father is proud of him. He is very good at mechanics and engineering, and he tutors other kids in math often. He is very passive aggressive and its hard for him to stand up for himself and others<br>• Likes: joking around with friends, working on engineering projects, dinner time, when he gets to visit his mom, fire  
>• Dislikes: loud kids, big animals, strong artificial scents (perfume, cologne, etc), sour candy, war games, fauns<br>• Hobbies: crafting electronic weapons, hanging out with friends, reading, training or sparring  
>• Flaws: he is very passive aggressive (almost cowardly)<br>• Powers: very good at engineering/building things/understanding machinery  
>• Weapons: whatever is laying around that he can turn into a weapon (ex: electrical cord)<br>when he's sparring/war games he uses a knife or spear  
>• Magic Objects: a screwdriver that turns into any handheld tool he needs at the moment, including a spear<br>• Romance: yes, but make it more like subtle flirting, and they technically dont get together in the story. Could she be Greek?  
>• Sexual Orientation: straight<br>• Anything Else: no


End file.
